Why Me?
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: AU- no spies, but it isn't one of those cliche's so give the first chapter a try before you judge! Also I don't no what to say so no summary.
1. This Can Only Happen To Me

**Hi readers! This is one of those cliche AU stories where there are no spies and there's a lot of high school drama and bullying. I think that this story will be better than all those other ones though because, I have a lot of experience with bullying because for 6 years I've been bullied by girls who insist that they are better than I am. I literally don't have any friends. It is sad. Anyway, I have decided to right this story as a tribute to all the victims of bullying who don't want to speak up. I also want to dedicate this story to my best friend in the entire world who has less than a year to live because of brain cancer. I finally got him to read my fanfiction so this is a message for him: I LOVE YOU PEYTON DON'T YOU DARE EVER FORGET THAT. He is literally the greatest thing to ever happen to me so if you can people please pray for him! Anyway I hope you all read like and understand this story for what it is truly meant to be. A testament to all those times that someone is put down so that others feel they have some control or that they are liked more than someone else. This is a testament to the fact that people all over live with this kind of relentless harassment from all different people in all different places because there is one thing that I know they don't understand at first because I didn't either. They need to understand that you aren't alone. Anyway thanks for reading the little rant if you did and I hope you like the story, and like I said please search for the deeper meaning.**

 **Cam's POV**

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, though I prefer Cammie or Cam. I am an only child and the daughter and niece of 4 proud men and women who have served our country America in their navy. My father, Matthew Andrew Morgan, is a member of SEAL Team 6 along with my Uncle/godfather, Joseph Solomon 'Joey'. Then there is my mother, Rachel Cameron Morgan, a former Admiral in the United States Navy. She was honorably discharged when I was ten which was three years ago. Then lastly but definitely not least is my Aunt/Godmother, Abigail Cameron. She was one of the first female Navy SEALS and put on SEAL Team 6 along with my Dad and Uncle Joey. I am very proud of my family and their long history as members of the military family community. Anyway. I think that's enough about my family.

I am in the eighth grade as of right now and next year I go on to High School. I am only twelve though, because I skipped 1st and 2nd grade, and the same goes for my three best friends. Their names are, Rebeca ('Bex if you want to live longer than saying her first name) Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton (though she prefers 'Liz' or 'Lizzie' but Bex sometimes calls her "Little Lizzie' 'Lizabeth' or 'Baby Beth' because she is the youngest of the four f us) and finally Macey McHenry(But she lets her close friends call her 'Mace' and most of the boys call her 'McHenry'). Bex is originally from England but she came her the US when her parents became part of a joint task force with the CIA, MI6 and the Navy. She and her parents were going to live in downtown DC, but my parents suggested her family move out to Roseville as our parents have been friends longer than double our life spans. Then Lizzie, she has always lived in Roseville. He is our friend small town dentist and her mom owns a chain of luxury car dealerships(AKA Sports cars, foreign cars and decked out Honda's Chevy's GMC's BMW's really, any type of nice fancy care was one that Mrs. Sutton could find for you). Then Macey...Macey Macey Macey, when her dad was rerunning for Senator his campaign manager thought it would be a good touch for her family to move into a small town and they like it so much in Roseville they haven't left, but they do have more houses all over the place(she is also really good for getting us places and things that we need that aren't exactly supposed to be in our possession or even in the US).

Anyway I love my friends and we have actually had a good few years together. Bex and Liz had been here in Roseville with me pretty much our whole lives, and then Macey came when we were going to third grade(Age 5-6). Well today let's just say I hope is a good day. It is the day that my Dad, Aunt Abby and Uncle Joey are supposed to be back from a mission.

So this morning I woke up to water. A lot of water. Let's just say we had some sort of weird house malfunction last night and all the faucets, tubs showers anything that contained water was pretty much nonstop releasing water on the floor and the whole house was flooded, I quickly ran through the ankle deep water in my room and went through all my clothes to find that since I hadn't put away my wash like mom asked yesterday all my good clothes had gotten soaked and on the last day of school for eighth grade too. I looked at the time and saw that I had to be out of the house in the next 10 minutes if I wanted to make it to school on time and not get a detention after school. Since there wasn't any time for me to dry my clothes I had to wear the only dry clothes in my collection of clothes. They were my black sweat pants that said 'Navy' on side in white, a teal thick strapped tank top that said 'Female Navy SEALS' in big black letters with a white out line and my white zip up hoodie that said 'Navy seals' on the front and 'Morgan' with a big '06' beneath it on the back in Teal fabric lettering stitched on with black thread.

Funny thing; these were all clothes that I had stolen from various people in my family. I had stolen the pants from Joey when I had to stay at his house one night because we lost electricity and when I was packing for his house forgot PJ pants. I then had stolen this shirt from Abby on a dare because it was her favorite shirt. Then I forgot to give it back and she bought another one before I could give her original one back so I still didn't tell her what happened. She thinks I ordered this online. Then I had stolen the hoodie from my dad. I always brought it to school though. You never saw Cammie Morgan without her signature Navy SEALS hoodie, especially when my dad Joey and Abby were away.

Anyway I raced down to the kitchen grabbed an apple and my backpack from the kitchen. I then ran and grabbed by black and white trainers from the closet and was out the door sprinting to school because I had dropped the car keys in the murky tub water that mom and I were trying to clean and we couldn't find them again so I was now running through people's backyards and right through traffic to make it to school on time.

I made it to the school building with 2 minutes to spare and sat down in my chair in the back of homeroom just as the teacher got to my name on the attendance list. "Cameron Morgan." Mr. Smith, the World History Teacher called.

"Here!" I huffed as I plopped down into my seat in the back corner of the back row by the window. I then stared off into space until a few minutes later I heard the bell and made a mad dash for my locker. Today we didn't even have classes. It was a fun day of cleaning out our classrooms and lockers. Yay!(note the half sarcasm because it is awesome that we don't have to have class, but cleaning sucks.)

When I reached my locker noticed three unhappy looking twelve year olds... OH NO! I forgot about the Gallagher meeting this morning. I should probably explain huh? Well the four of us run an underground news paper at school called the Gallagher Gazette as our school is called Gallagher Middle School. We expose scandals between teachers and students and if someone gives us enough money we even print exam answers and just add 'The Gallagher Gazette' and our logo to the top. We are pretty famous and there have been rumors that we are going to continue next year, but the other girls would rather do normal high school things. I swear they were going to give up this morning so if they give up now I'll just do it on my own.

Anyway there were three angry girls at my locker and before they could say anything I said, "Let me explain?..."

"Sure." Macey said, but I could hear anger dripping from her voice.

"Trust me this was an accident I'm sorry. Look at what happened to my house this morning!" I said showing them the pictures.

"Oh that's not good!" Macey said looking at the water damage.

"That is gross." Bex said.

"So much water damage." added Liz.

"Exactly Liz!" I exclaimed, "Mom had me taking pictures of the damage and helping her try and clean it up. I just barely made it to homeroom. I would have been give detention for being late if I wasn't such a chameleon."

"Alright your forgiven." Macey said.

"Hey Cam aren't Abby Joe and Matty coming home today?" Bex asked. I was confused though she always used their nicknames. It's probably nothing. Anyway I always laughed internally when she referred to them by her nicknames for them because she always call Joey, Joey the kangaroo, she calls Abby, Abby Zabby Zoo and she calls dad, Matty Moo. Then again its probably revenge for calling her Bexie, but hey its funny.

"Yeah they are. I'm super excited about seeing them again because they promised no more missions this summer so that we could have fun together all summer for once." I said.

"About that all together idea Cam..."Macey said looking remorseful.

"You mean that we can't spend the summer together?" I said sadly.

"It's just Tina is relentless in calling as the geek girls and we were thinking maybe if we stopped hanging out for a little while maybe she would stop." Macey said.

"So I wasn't consulted in this." I said angry, "My best friends decided to break off our friendship because they think I'm the problem dragging us all back from being popular? Some friends you are! With you guys as friends I don't need enemies! I'm glad we had this little talk because your right, it's time for a break from our friendship if this is how you want to treat me." With that I smacked my open locker shut after shoving all my belongings in by backpack and storming off.

I then went through the motions in the next few classes before lunch because I was so out of it from the prior conversation with who you could probably call my ex-best-friends. Then when it came to lunch I got the surprise of my life.

When I walked into the lunch room I had to walk by the popular table to get to the lunch line and I saw it. I saw what had really gone down in that hallway this morning. I saw that my three best friends in the entire world had left me for Tina and her group. What I saw hurt more than the sting of betrayal it hurt like a broken heart.

I quickly ran past them to the lunch line and grabbed an apple, a bottle of water and a cookie and ran to the check out. I quickly punched in my pin giving the chef a thanks and a smile then headed for the doors, but I had to make it past the populars a second time. Let's just leave it saying my exit was an epic fail.

As I tried to run by I felt a tug and was held a about a foot of the ground by my shirt by two people behind me. I quickly noticed that is was Josh and Dillion holding me up as Grant Preston and Jonas were standing in front of me behind Tina. Then behind them was Deedee, Macey, Bex, Liz and Courtney.

"So, thought you could just walk through my halls and not get a lot of important people angry?" Tina snarled as she and the rest of the cafeteria laughed at me.

"I didn't know that going to school would get me in trouble with the teachers and principal Terri." I said trying to sound the least bit confident.

"Oh please, we all know you know my name and we all know that I'm more important than any of the teachers in this school because I'm the mayor's daughter."

"Well Tori, I don't know I think there are people who are a lot more important than you."

"And no one cares little miss nobody." she said and then Dillion and Josh threw me on the floor and everyone laughed at me. I was furious. I had enough. First she took my friends and now she's trying to ruin my life. I'm glad that Dad Abby and Joey taught me how to fight because this was a good time to be a fighter. I tried to get up but Josh just kicked me down again so I counted to ten and before they knew what happened I made my move.

I stood up and said, "Shut up you bitch."

"Anyone else hear a voice? I think it came from the nobody." Tina said snarkily.

"I said SHUT UP YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT! NO ONE LIKES YOU! THE ONLY REASON THEY PUT UP WITH YOU IS BECAUSE THEY DON'T WANT TO BE YOUR NEXT VICTIM." I said pointing to everyone else in the cafeteria.

"GET HER!" she said as the boys all came out ready to hit me.

"NOT THIS TIME!" I said and I fought for real. Josh and Dillion had come at me looking to grab me again and I quickly round house kicked Josh in the head and punched Dillion in the temple but only hard enough to knock him out. Then Grant came and tried to restrain me and I knocked his feet out from under him and slapped him across the face. I then marched right up to Tina and slapped her so hard she fell right on her butt.

"NEVER AGAIN." I said staring at her angrily.

I then walked out of the cafeteria with my apple water and cookie. I was just reaching the library when I heard "Cameron Morgan to the Principal's office. Cameron Morgan to the Principal's office." come through the PA system and walked down the hall and to the office. I went in and I said high to Mrs. Lynch, Dr. Steve's secretary and she said, "Go right in their waiting for you."

I wonder who they is.

I got my answer as soon as I opened the door to see Mom, Joey and Abby... but no Dad? I was a little shaken up by that and then I saw Mom's tear filled eyes and I fell on my knees crying with my hands over my face.

"NO!" I screamed over and over again.

I knew it the second he wasn't in that room what happened. My father...was gone.

"Cam I'm so sorry." I heard over and over again from so many people for the next few weeks then finally we were told that their was not body recovered and we had an empty casket funeral. The only thing was it was too much.

For the first time in my life I realized that everything was just going down hill so I ran and let me say I didn't stop.


	2. I Make A New Friend For Life

**Hi readers! I hope your liking the story! I just want to say a huge and really special thanks to MusicManipulator and the two guests who left awesome reviews on my story! Anyway thanks for reading and your support for my friend, sadly he died on the 22nd so I pulled a little five day disappearing act. Rest in peace Pey! (but also curse you for the last words you said to me! FYI he died in the middle of the night and I was walking to him maybe 20 minutes before he died when it was getting really bad, so I could say goodbye and he says "At least I go to see the sun one last time." and I said "What do you mean Peyton its the middle of the night." while choking back sobs and he says, "I got to see you." Then he told me he loved me while I was too shocked to say anything and he hung up. I got a call from his dad 20 minutes after my call with Peyton ended and I knew, I just knew and I could feel this whole in my heart start to take the place of all the love he has ever given me, so I'm sorry, I've kind of spent the last few days wallowing in my sorrows.) Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Cam's POV**

 _I wonder who they is._

 _I got my answer as soon as I opened the door to see Mom, Joey and Abby... but no Dad? I was a little shaken up by that and then I saw Mom's tear filled eyes and I fell on my knees crying with my hands over my face._

 _"NO!" I screamed over and over again._

 _I knew it the second he wasn't in that room what happened. My father...was gone._

 _"Cam I'm so sorry." I heard over and over again from so many people for the next few weeks then finally we were told that their was not body recovered and we had an empty casket funeral. The only thing was it was too much._

 _For the first time in my life I realized that everything was just going down hill so I ran and let me say I didn't stop._

I stopped running and when I did I saw a sign that said I was crossing into some country hick town in North Carolina. I knew that it had to at the least been 6 hours. I came to a small motel on the side of the main road that I was running on maybe a mile later and I went into the front office and got a room. I later realized I had no money with me. Oops... I guess I will just have to disappear later.

Anyway, I rested for about 9 hours and then left the motel in the middle of the night. I made it all the way to Raleigh this time, but I was picked up by the police about 2 hours after I arrived there. I was brought to the police station thinking I was in trouble for running away, but I was in trouble for skipping out on the bill at the motel. The police had no idea who I was.

"Alright little one, can you tell my your name?" asked an officer with the name tag Rogers.

"Officer Rogers, there is one thing that I will tell you and you get to figure it out. ID Number 1922418. Have fun." and like that my mouth was shut I didn't say anything. They had about 12 different officers come and ask me questions. 12 officers came up with nothing.

They had left the door to the interview/interrogation room open partially on accident and I laughed internally knowing that they had done it on purpose and they were going to say something to try and get me to crack.

"This kid is harder to crack than most of the criminals brought in here." One officer said.

"Yeah poor kid, she most have had a pretty rough time before we picked her up if she can shut up this good." another said.

"yeah, I hope we can get her back to her family."the first one said.

"Yeah, and looks like their sending in the chief to talk to her. Maybe he can get her to say something." the second one said.

"We can only hope." the first added and then the doors opened and a man about Joey's height came in and said, "Hello my name is Chief Edward Townsend. I know that we have had basically every officer in this department come in to question you, and I know that you know how to keep your mouth shut. I just have one question for you, if you don't mind answering it."

I nodded giving my approval for his one question.

He said, "Can you tell me exactly what you said when you were first questioned by Officer Rogers?"

I nodded and said, "This is what I said exactly, 'Officer Rogers, there is one thing that I will tell you and you get to figure it out. ID Number 1922418. Have fun.' That what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes thank you." he said and rushed out of the room.

I sat there for 12 minutes 32 seconds and he came back. "Matthew Andrew Morgan, MIA Navy SEAL and husband of an ex admiral for the United States Navy. They have a daughter about your age. Isn't that right, Cammie?" he said and I smirked.

"Took you long enough Townsend. I never thought you would realize who I am."

"Well now that I know your name I see your striking resemblance to the Cameron Sisters." he said smiling. "You knew who I was the second I walked into this interview room didn't you?"

"Are you kidding? I knew who the Chief of this Precinct was the second I got dragged into this horrid place." I smirked cockily.

"Well you should know that three unhappy Navy personnel are headed down here to collect you." he said.

"Great." I said and put my head down on my arms.

I sat up about 5 minutes later when I could feel the burning sensation on someone watching me. "Well if you are going to sit there and watch me at least do it where I can watch you!" I yelled at the glass in front of me.

Then 1 minute and 27 seconds later the door opened and I saw a boy about my age with dark hair like Townsend and startlingly bright green eyes. He was pretty good looking and about 4 inches taller than me. When I saw him standing there I jumped off the chair I was sitting in, looked at him and said, "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come sit and talk with me." as I crossed my arms over my chest tapping my foot on the ground.

He then quickly and quietly walked over to the seat parallel mine and sat staring at me.

"So you want to play 20 questions, to learn more about each other?" he asked

"Um... Sure." I said knowing that I would probably leave a lot of questions unanswered or lie for the answer.

"Name?" he said.

"I got a few. You?"

"Zach. Favorite color?"

"Green and blue."

"Sapphire blue. Favorite animal?"

"Seals."

"German Sheppard. Favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"S'mores. Number of living parents?"

"Unknown."

"Same. You know I think we have a lot in common." he declared smirking at me with his unruly hair falling in his eyes.

"Well what make you say that?" I said in a tone that showed I was clearly not in the mood for talking, though he ignored the hint.

"We both have no idea if one or both of our parents is alive. I'm guessing you live like that a lot. I know I have. I've gone my entire life without a mom because she's a psycho terrorist and my dad put her in prison, so yeah my family is kind of messed up how about yours?"

"Well, my father is a Navy SEAL along with my godfather/uncle Joey and Aunt Abby and my mom is a ex admiral for the United States Navy. I kind of grew up with most of my family on and off being there for me so i kind of know what its like to live in a single parent house hold." I said looking down. "But right now I get to know exactly what its like because my father is MIA."

"I'm so sorry Cammie." he said.

"How do you know my name?" I said looking at him suspiciously.

"My father dated an Abigail Cameron, the sister of a retired Navy admiral and best friend of the admiral's husband and a Navy SEAL named Joe. I knew that the admiral retired because she had a daughter named Cameron or as you prefer to be called, Cammie. I just kind of connected the dots." he said.

"Your in a grade higher than your supposed to be aren't you." I said grinning.

"Almost, I am in the same boat as you. I am twelve and I am going to be a freshman next year." he said.

"How did you..." I said before he cut me off saying, "I might have snuck a peak at your file."

"You know what Zachary, I think we are going to be great friends." I said with a smirk.

"Same here." he said with a smirk of his own.

We then spent a long time sitting next to each other against the wall opposite the wall of the door just talking until I eventually fell asleep snuggled into his side happily. I knew that this was the start of something amazing.


	3. A Day I'll Remember

**Hi readers! I'm excited for this chapter because this is the timeline I've been dying to write about, but I needed the prologue chapters to make these oncoming chapters make sense. Anyway, since my friend died and I said pretty much everything there is to say in the first chapters I guess all I have to say is thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"Your in a grade higher than your supposed to be aren't you." I said grinning._

 _"Almost, I am in the same boat as you. I am twelve and I am going to be a freshman next year." he said._

 _"How did you..." I said before he cut me off saying, "I might have snuck a peak at your file."_

 _"You know what Zachary, I think we are going to be great friends." I said with a smirk._

 _"Same here." he said with a smirk of his own._

 _We then spent a long time sitting next to each other against the wall opposite the wall of the door just talking until I eventually fell asleep snuggled into his side happily. I knew that this was the start of something amazing._

It has been two years since then. I am now fourteen and I'm a sophomore at Gallagher High School. You know how I said that I knew it was the start of something amazing? Well I only have one friend to this day, Zachary Townsend Goode. Just if your all wondering he made his mother's last name his because he likes to make puns about his name.

Anyway, Zach and I are inseparable when we are together. We get to see each other every weekend. Either he drives up to see me or I go down to see him. It costs our parents a lot of money, but they like to do things to make us happy.

I am still shy and closed off, except for when I'm with Zach. Then I'm a happy dare devil open book. At school I sit in the back of the classroom. I get all the answers right when no one else does. I help the teacher when she needs it, but the teacher or really anyone never tests me when it comes to where I sit. I always sit in the back because A). I don't need to be up front to learn and B). I can see the front doors of the school so I know if Mom or Abby or Joey are going to show up again without someone. It's my worst nightmare, so if it does happen I'd like to be a little more prepared.

Anyway I woke up this morning and found that it was Friday. I get to see Zach tomorrow. It kind of stinks that I only have my friend with me two days a week, but at least I have him.

When I awoke this morning I walked to my closet and got out my clothes. I chose a plain black dress that reached just above the knee with my white Navy SEALs hoodie and white ballet flats with a white headband with a teal and black flower on it.

I then took a shower and put on my outfit then some mascara and light pink lipstick. I then put my hair down in beach waves with the headband and ran for the kitchen. I grabbed an apple and and water and ran for the door. I jumped onto my white bike throwing my back pack into the black basket with teal flowers on the front. I then pedaled to school and walked up to homeroom with 10 minutes to spare.

I sat at the back of the class room the whole day. I sat in the library at lunch and I think that was the best part of my day because I got to text Zach.

 **(Bold it Zach** Underlined is Cammie)

Hey BB

 **Hey GG  
**

So are you still excited for this weekend. I swear the only time I'm happy is when we get to hang out cause its the only time I have friends.

 **Awe! GG just say ya love me already! *kissy face***

Sure I love ya Sir Smirksalot *teasy face* 

**Sorry GG but I have to go, the librarian is yelling at me to stop coming to her library to text *sad face*  
**

okay all see you this weekend BB

 **see ya then GG xx  
**

bye xxxxx

 **ew...**

stop it *blushy face*

 **Awe are you blushing?**

 **GG**

 **You there**

 **Come back?**

 **See you this weekend *frowny face***

After that I went to my classes for the rest of the day and then I went straight home. It took about 4 hours to do all my homework after school, and then I just sat and I read my favorite book. I was kind of bored. I then fell asleep and dreamed of how much fun Zach and I would have.

I woke up at 5:30 this morning. I quickly jumped in the shower and decided that today was going to be a good day no matter what. When I came out of the shower I threw on burgundy nylon tights, burgundy and white sweater dress and light brown ankle boots. I then ran downstairs and grabbed my bag of stuff I had packed for the weekend. I then grabbed my sleeping bag and rushed out of the house while throwing my hair in a high ponytail. I jumped in the car and waited for Abby to come down. She always remembered to come drive me.

About twenty grueling minutes later, Abby was sitting next to me in the driver seat with bags under her eyes and a super sized coffee that was probably the size of a entire coffee pot.

Then after 4 hours of driving and belting out songs on the radio, we arrived in front of a familiar apartment building with a smirking green eyed boy waiting out front. I quickly jumped out of the car dropping all my things as I went and ran over to him. I then jumped into his open arms as he spun me around in a hug.

"I MISSED YOU!" we both yelled at the same time.

"Are you two really going to do this every time you see each other." Abby asked.

"Yes!" we said looking at her like she was three headed.

"Okay..." she said. "Cam come and get your stuff. Zach, I am going with you two up to your apartment and borrowing your coffee maker!" Abby declared getting out of the car and marching toward the building as we laughed.

"I really did miss you this week Zach. It's pretty rough without you." I said as I leaned into his side as he had his arm around me and I just smelled the familiar and safe scent that welcomed me into his arms every weekend. We then walked toward the car taking and he grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder and held my sleeping bag in his free hand while still holding me to his side.

"Might not be like that for much longer." he breathed out in a way where I almost couldn't understand him, but just loud enough that I did. Then after a long internal war I decided that this was not a topic he wanted to discuss and I kept my mouth shut about hearing it.

"Well what do you have planned for this weekend?" I said smiling at him.

"Well we are going to Dina's Diner for breakfast, then we are going to the park downtown. After that I was thinking come back here I'll make dinner and we watch a movie, then that will give you time to come up with a fun plan for tomorrow." he said smirking at me..

"Great! It sounds amazing. You know I always wait for the weekend. It's the only time that I get to be happy and be myself."

"You say that every weekend Gallagher Girl."

"I know, but its because it really is the truth."

"I know Cam, I know." he said as he pulled me into his chest and as he kissed the top of my head. I felt tears pricking the edges of my eyes and felt them flow down my cheeks and soak into his shirt. I know he felt my tears soak his shirt and I know that he was crying for me cause I could feel his tears on the top of my head.

After about 5 minutes of the two of us just standing there next to the car crying I wiped the tears from my face, plastered on a smile and refused to let it waver. I then looked up at Zach, wiped the tears from his face and he smiled kissing my forehead and pulling the two of us plus my bag towards the apartment building where he lived penthouse level on the top floor.

When we arrived in his house I was greeted with the familiar sights that made up his living room. We then walked down a hall past the familiar rooms of the kitchen, his room, Townsend's room and the guest bedroom. Then we came to my room. We each have a room at each other's houses because of how often we visit each other. I then went and put my clothes in away in the drawers of the bureau, my toiletries in the bathroom drawer down the hall, I put my book on the night stand next to my bed and pulled my phone into the extra charger that I always left at Zach's house. I then walked over and plopped down on the bean bag next to Zach and rested for a minute.

"You ready?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Yes." I said as he stood took my hand and helped me up as I grabbed my phone wallet and purse as we headed for the door. We then walked to Dina's Diner talking about what had gone on in our lives over the past week just as always.

We then walked into the Diner and sat at our usual spots in the back corner of the counter by the kitchen entrance and exit.

"How are y'all doing this morning?" Dina asked as we both gave her smiles.

"Great Dina." we both said laughing.

"Well shall it be the usual?" she asked giving us the same look as always. The 'are-you-two-dating-yet' look.

"No Dina we aren't dating." Zach said as I blushed a little.

"Also yes we will take the usual." I said.

"I'll be back in a minute with your drinks and I'll get your food order in now." she said a little disappointed when Zach said we weren't dating.

We sat in the diner for about an hour after we finished our food and then went to the park downtown. We walked around for hours we spoke about things we missed and were happy about. Funny things that had happened at school. Which girls in his class at school were still hitting on him even after he lied and told them Cammie was his girlfriend after they were seen in the park a few weeks prior. We talked about everything. Then lastly was the final topic we both always dreaded but only dared to talk about with each other.

"So Cam, how is the single parent household treating you this week?" he said.

"It's pretty good." I said. "The longer we go without my dad the more in sync we become with our new morning routines that don't involve him. It's still weird that he's not there and it makes me sad to think that he isn't even at his family plot in Arlington, but it we are doing okay. You?"

"Fine, Dad isn't around as much as we would both like him to be because he is the Chief of the precinct, but he makes good money, can give me a 20 dollars a week allowance for doing everything for myself and I can pretty much do whatever I want. It's not half bad." he said

"It's alright to miss him Zach. I know you want him around more often, just like I wish my mom Joe and Abby were with me more." I said as we sat down at a bench across from a fountain.

"Alright, I do miss him Cam and I wish he was there more, but I'm glad that I have you around. I get you all to myself for 2 days every week."

"And same for you." I said as I hugged him around the waist and we trudged back to his apartment building to make dinner and watch a movie.

It was fun. It was happy. And that whole weekend of happiness was just the start of something so much bigger, just like when Zach and I's friendship led to something this big.


	4. We Are Together Again

**Hi readers! I hope you appreciate these chapters because I love this story so much that I am completely neglecting my others. Still I'm happy to write this so here we go! Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"So Cam, how is the single parent household treating you this week?" he said._

 _"It's pretty good." I said. "The longer we go without my dad the more in sync we become with our new morning routines that don't involve him. It's still weird that he's not there and it makes me sad to think that he isn't even at his family plot in Arlington, but it we are doing okay. You?"_

 _"Fine, Dad isn't around as much as we would both like him to be because he is the Chief of the precinct, but he makes good money, can give me a 20 dollars a week allowance for doing everything for myself and I can pretty much do whatever I want. It's not half bad." he said_

 _"It's alright to miss him Zach. I know you want him around more often, just like I wish my mom Joe and Abby were with me more." I said as we sat down at a bench across from a fountain._

 _"Alright, I do miss him Cam and I wish he was there more, but I'm glad that I have you around. I get you all to myself for 2 days every week."_

 _"And same for you." I said as I hugged him around the waist and we trudged back to his apartment building to make dinner and watch a movie._

 _It was fun. It was happy. And that whole weekend of happiness was just the start of something so much bigger, just like when Zach and I's friendship led to something this big._

It is Monday. The weekend went by in a flash and Zach and I had our usual tear filled goodbye. He promised he would see me soon, but I had no idea it was as soon as the next day. You know what let me start with Monday morning when I arrived at school.

I had completely forgotten that today was a field trip day and we all got on the bus. I was glad that I had my usual bunch of cash in my wallet along with my fully charged phone. Well anyway, I put on my earbuds and I didn't listen to anything that was said while we were on the bus until the teacher started to talk.

"-Institute is the school we will be doing this exchange with. We are meeting them here today in DC at the Hard Rock Cafe for lunch to speak and get to know one another but you will all have time to walk around and shop and have fun before hand. It is currently 10:34. You must be at the Hard Rock for 12:30 or be given detention." Professor Buckingham said and then collected her things so we could all follow her get off the bus and get in line for attendance.

"You may leave after everyone has been checked off." Mr. Smith said as he and the Professor took attendance.

It took three tries, one of them being a double check to make sure we had everyone because they were wrong the first time. Anyway, after that I branched off on my own to chill out and that's when it happened.

"Well would you look at what we have here? Little Miss Nobody wandering around all by herself." I heard from the snarky voice of Tina Walters.

"Hi Tracey, how's it going?" I said smirking internally.

"I know you know my name, so how about we skip the normal formalities and get straight to the part where we throw food at you or something because I have place that I need to be at so I can shop." she said inspecting her already flawless nails.

"Fine..." I said but just as something bad was about to happen, they were interrupted by a ringing. I quickly pulled my phone out of my wristlet and saw I had a call from Zach. "Wait, just give me a minute Thomas." I said as I walked a few feet away hitting accept on the call.

"Hey Zach!" I said instantly happy.

"I know you are not really happy right now Cammie." he said

"How did you know?" I said instantly dropping my happy facade.

"Cause I can see it." he said creepily.

"What do you mean you can see it Zach? Your in North Carolina and aren't you supposed to be in school right now."

"I'm on a field trip right now Cam."

"Cool. Where? And it's kind of weird but your words are echoing almost like your right here with me...Wait a minute you go to the Blackthorne Institute right Zach?"

"Why yes, yes I do Gallagher Girl." he said and I could feel his smirk.

"Your right behind me aren't you." I said in disbelief.

"Why yes, yes I am Gallagher Girl." he said as I turned around and jumped up in his arms.

"I missed you so much!" I said.

"I just saw you yesterday silly." he said pulling me closer as Tina and the others just stared in disbelief.

"I know but it feels like for-" was all I could say before I was hip checked and Tina now stood in front of Zach grabbing his hand in hers and saying, "Now Cammie, you never told me you were friends with such a handsome you man." she said batting her fake eyelashes.

"Yeah I didn't tell you Teresa because he knows all he needs to know about you." I said angry.

"So you are the bitchy little ball sack that's been picking on my Cammie." he said ripping his hand away from her and coming over to me throwing his arm around me and holding me close while I just smiled smuggly at the look on her and everyone else in her little crew's faces.

"She is." I said as I saw Zach get angry and ready for a fight. "But she isn't worth your time so come on, let's go have some fun."

"After you Gallagher Girl." he said as I led him away from them and over to an internet cafe where we could stay warm and talk.

When we arrived, we both ordered, and Zach forever being a gentleman paid. We then went to find some seats and we sat and talked for hours, then we realized it was 12:15 so we hailed a taxi and jumped in arriving at the Hard Rock right on time. We jumped out just as the Professor called my name on the attendance list and she said "Your lucky miss Morgan, a second later and you and little Zachary here could have been in detention."

"Sorry Ma'am." I said and we stuck together. We sat together, we ate together and I even talked the professor into letting Zach ride with us back to Roseville. Mom Joe and Abby are going to be so excited about seeing him, and instead of staying in that dreadful hotel he can stay with me.

Anyway, when we got back to Roseville we grabbed his things from his bus and walked over to Joey's car. We threw his luggage in the back and jumped into the second row. I was tired from my little adventure today so I decided to have a much needed rest. I laid my head down on Zach's lap and snuggled up to him while he explained his miraculous appearance to Joe while stroking my hair as I fell asleep to the beat of his heart like a lullaby.

I awoke about 4 hours later and I could smell dinner downstairs, but I wasn't hungry. I was too overwhelmed and I needed to make sure that this was all happening for real. I decided my best bet was to walk down the hall to Zach's room and talk to him. Then I would be convinced it was real.

I walked into Zach's room and he was asleep. I did the next best thing I could do and it was a close second to talking to him. I walked over to his sleeping self and lifted the covers sliding in right next to him. I then snuggled up to his chest and feeling warm and smiley as I realized that I was with him the boy who understood me and the only friend I have left. I then felt something before I drifted off to sleep. It was his arm snaking around me pulling me closer as he kissed my forehead and murmured, "Love ya Cammie-Bear."

I then gave him a little kiss on the cheek and said, "Love ya to Zachy." and I once again fell asleep to the beat of his heart like a happy lullaby that would forever be etched into my memory and my heart. It was the one musical beat the I hoped to God would never fade out, because if it did, I don't think my own musical heart beat could continue either.


	5. My Love

**Hi readers! I am back with the fifth chapter! Sorry for the long leave of absence compared to the time in between other chapters that I put up, but I needed to get those in and them work on other stories, but now I have and I'm back! The funeral for my friend Peyton is tomorrow. The wake was today and it is really awful that I can't be there because they are having it in his home town on the other side of the US. :( anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Cam's POV**

 _I awoke about 4 hours later and I could smell dinner downstairs, but I wasn't hungry. I was too overwhelmed and I needed to make sure that this was all happening for real. I decided my best bet was to walk down the hall to Zach's room and talk to him. Then I would be convinced it was real._

 _I walked into Zach's room and he was asleep. I did the next best thing I could do and it was a close second to talking to him. I walked over to his sleeping self and lifted the covers sliding in right next to him. I then snuggled up to his chest and feeling warm and smiley as I realized that I was with him the boy who understood me and the only friend I have left. I then felt something before I drifted off to sleep. It was his arm snaking around me pulling me closer as he kissed my forehead and murmured, "Love ya Cammie-Bear."_

 _I then gave him a little kiss on the cheek and said, "Love ya to Zachy." and I once again fell asleep to the beat of his heart like a happy lullaby that would forever be etched into my memory and my heart. It was the one musical beat the I hoped to God would never fade out, because if it did, I don't think my own musical heart beat could continue either_.

When I woke up I woke up happy. I was warm and smiley and it was the first time I was like this since we lost Dad.

Anyway, I think the best part of my day was waking up to Zach and I's favorite song, "the A Team" By Ed Sheeran. It was my morning alarm. I was about to get up and look for my phone so I could turn it off, but I saw Zach. He was laying on his side with his hair all messy and falling in his eyes. He had one arm around me pulling me closer and the other was against my cheek pushing hair behind me ear.

"Morning." I said softly smiling at him and staring into his bright green orbs.

"Morning Gallagher Girl." he said and kissed my forehead.

I smiled saying, "Your so warm!" and snuggled into his side not wanting to leave. "And comfy." I added though it was muffled because I had buried my face in his chest.

"Well, I hate to break it to you GG but we have to go to school this morning." he said.

"Okay." I said, "I know today will be a good day. The first one in a long time and the first in a long string of good days."

"And why are you so sure of that Gallagher Girl?" He asked touching his nose and forehead to mine.

"Because I'm with you." I said and without even thinking pressed his lips to mine. It was soft and gentle, kind and caring and when we finally broke apart roughly a minute and a half later, we were both breathing heavy and smiling.

"It was going to happen eventually, I'm glad it was now." he said and pulled me in for another kiss, but this one was shorted. It was harder and more passionate and this time when we broke for air it was different.

"I love you Cameron Ann Morgan, nothing and nobody will ever change that." he said and I was shocked, but I finally mustered up the courage to reply.

"I love you too Zachary Townsend Goode, nothing and nobody will ever change that. It will always be a well known fact. Cameron Ann Morgan loves Zachary Townsend Goode and Zachary Townsend Goode loved Cameron Ann Morgan." I said and kissed his cheek.

"Well its about time." we both heard a familiar voice say and turned to look at the door to the room. There stood Mom and Joey jaws dropped and Abby stood there with a fangirlish glint in her eyes. We both knew it was her that had spoken up and we both blushed.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for school." I said and ran out of the room past the one fangirling and two stunned adults. I then jumped in the shower and came out ten minutes later and chose my outfit. I chose an old grey t-shirt that came from a rolling stones concert and dark grey almost black skinny jeans. i then threw them on and dug around my room and found my Navy SEALs hoodie. I tied it around my waist, and then brushed out my hair. It was waist length and wavy down my back and I left it down for once. I then decided to wear one of my cute little flower crowns on my head that matched my whole outfit. it was flowers with a bright neon yellow center and a petals that faded from white at the center to gray in the middle all the way to black on the outer edges. I then zipped up my black combat boots, applied mascara and some reddish pink sparkly lip gloss slipping the container into my back pocket so I could reapply later. I then headed down for breakfast.

When I arrived everyone was already there and Zach looked scared as he sat there with Joey glaring at him. I then quickly stood next to where he was sitting and handed him his backpack and took my own and then his hand. I quickly pulled him out of the house and we ran all the way to school.

We arrived at the front doors of the school about 15 minutes later and he took my hand. I looked down at our intertwined hands and then up at him and smiled. I then kissed his cheek and snuggled into his side as he put his arm around me. We both then walked into the school building and to the office to find out Zach's schedule. He was in my homeroom and we had all the same classes. YAY!

We walked into homeroom about 5 minutes later after stopping by our lockers and sadly the teacher wasn't there so we were confronted by the Slut Squad. GREAT! Note my immense usage of sarcasm. Anyway Tina was at the front with her little minions Macey Bex Liz Courtney and Deedee behind her. I just rolled my eyes at them hugged Zach around the waist harder and he pulled me closer in a protective way.

"What do you want?" I said spitting out the words like venom.

"What we want is to find out what you did to poor Zach to make him pretend to be your boyfriend." Tina said and everyone laughed at me.

"She didn't do anything you snarky little skank. I love Cammie and I will never like someone like you so don't waste your breath." Zach said and I smiled feeling a tear prick at the edges of my eyes.

He looked down at me and smiled kissing my forehead he said, "Don't worry Cammie-Bear. I got your back." and pulled me toward my normal seat at the back and took the seat right next to me. I then sat down and laid my head on the desk looking up and Zach and couldn't do anything but smile like an idiot while he brushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I love you." I said just loud enough for Zach to hear me and nobody else.

"Same to you." he said and pulled my chair away from my desk and over next to his and pulled me into a kiss.

"Ms. Morgan Mr. Goode detention in 3...2...1-" Mr. Smith said but I cut him off.

"Sorry..." I said looking at Zach like a scolding parent. I then scooched back over to my desk and held his hand across the aisle for the rest of homeroom completely oblivious to all evils going on around me.

 **Unknown POV**

"I want to know everything about the two of them." I said.

"Everything?" my right hand girl asked.

"Everything. Where they have gone, how they met, when they started dating, about their families, I want to know everything from their favorite place to eat all the way to what they ate for fricking breakfast this morning by the end of tomorrow. Understood?" I said.

"Yes" was the reply from all 5 of them.

"Good." I said and we sat down at our seats in the front of the room. I then sat there looking at the two of them wondering how the hell he could chose a messed up bitch like her over a hot rich and busty girl like me and sneered at how adorable and loving they were acting. I was going to destroy all of that even if it was the last thing I did, and I always get what I want. It is one of the few perks of being the mayor's daughter...


	6. Our First Days Are Always Rough

**Hi readers! I don't have much to say this author's note so I'll just say thanks for reading and enjoy!:)**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"What do you want?" I said spitting out the words like venom._

 _"What we want is to find out what you did to poor Zach to make him pretend to be your boyfriend." Tina said and everyone laughed at me._

 _"She didn't do anything you snarky little skank. I love Cammie and I will never like someone like you so don't waste your breath." Zach said and I smiled feeling a tear prick at the edges of my eyes._

 _He looked down at me and smiled kissing my forehead he said, "Don't worry Cammie-Bear. I got your back." and pulled me toward my normal seat at the back and took the seat right next to me. I then sat down and laid my head on the desk looking up and Zach and couldn't do anything but smile like an idiot while he brushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear._

 _"I love you." I said just loud enough for Zach to hear me and nobody else._

 _"Same to you." he said and pulled my chair away from my desk and over next to his and pulled me into a kiss._

 _"Ms. Morgan Mr. Goode detention in 3...2...1-" Mr. Smith said but I cut him off._

 _"Sorry..." I said looking at Zach like a scolding parent. I then scooched back over to my desk and held his hand across the aisle for the rest of homeroom completely oblivious to all evils going on around me._

Our first class today was with Mr. Smith. We had World History and learned about yet another one of his favorite places, Swaziland. Then we had gym. Zach and I had to split up to go into the locker rooms. He said, "I will be waiting outside the door to the girl's locker room inside the gym for you. Don't get scared, don't freak out I promise you will be fine." he then kissed my forehead. "You know I don't break my promises Gallagher Girl." he said and let go of my hand and went into the boy's locker rooms.

"I'll be fine..." I said to myself. "Zach believes in me so I do to!"

I then walked through the dreaded girls locker room door. I ran to my locker hoping that I would not get into any fights with anyone and then races into the changing stalls. I then noticed that my gym clothes were switched out for something that I dreaded more than run ins with Tina and her crew. It was switched out for a really really short skirt and a black crop top that said 'I'm a beauty and a beast." in white block letters outlined in turquoise. OH MY GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

I had to make a really hard decision between wearing the clothes I wore to school and smell bad the rest of the day or wear what was right in front of me. I decided the best thing to do would be to take the detention and skip class. Then I realized something, Zach and I have study hall after gym. We could just go home after wards and change. I then just walked out of the locker room and met up with Zach.

"Why didn't you change Gallagher Girl?" he asked looking at me strangely because I was still in the same clothes from this morning.

"Well a little bitchy bird changed my gym clothes out for practically a bikini. I am not happy about it but I'll wear this and we have study hall next so we can just run back to the house and I'll change there." I said unhappily crossing my arms across my chest while giving Tina an evil glare.

"Well, I brought a second set of gym clothes, so you can borrow those today, okay?" he said putting a hand on my shoulder and his other under my chin to lift up my face so I would look into his eyes.

"Thanks Blackthorne Boy." I said and kissed him on the cheek, and he responded with a smirk.

"I'll be right back." he said and ran into the boys locker room, coming out a minute later with a change of clothes for me. "Here you are milady." he said giving me the clothes in his hand.

"Why thank you good sir." I said and kissed his cheek taking the clothes from his hand and ran back into the girls locker room.

He had given me a pair of black basketball shorts that were so big they hung down to my mid-shins and a gray sleeveless t-shirt that said 'Blackthorne Institute' with the school crest below it in black. I decided my best bet was to roll up the pants so that they were just above the knee and held it there with 3 safety pins. I then tucked the shirt into the shorts and decided that I had done good enough and put my hair up in a high ponytail to keep it out of my way.

I then walked out of the girls locker room and jumped into line next to Zach as the coach called his name for attendance.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." he said after calling here to tell the coach he was in fact there in class.

"Hey Blackthorne Boy." I said as he put an arm around my waist pulling me to his side. I then put my arms around his torso almost in a sideways hugging motion.

He looked down at me and smirked while saying, "I like how my gym clothes fit you Gallagher Girl."

"And I'd like it if the waist was small enough that didn't have to use safety pins to hold it in place even after tightening the waist all the way." I said smirking back.

"Cameron Morgan." the teacher called.

"Here." I said as the teacher looked at me and Zach, then decided to just forget it, because trying to get Cammie Morgan to do something she really doesn't want to do, like letting go of her boyfriend, is impossible once she sets her mind to it.

Zach and I just stood their in each others arms smiling/ smirking happily while we waited for gym to start and once it did, I knew that this was going to be the most fun until ever.

"Class," the teacher said, "We are going to be having three special guest come in to teach this unit to you all. The unit is called Self Protection and Enforcement of Defense **(weird name I know but I'm really trying here).** The three special guest who are coming to teach you this unit are very well known to some of you. Their names are Mrs. Morgan Ms. Cameron and Mr. Solomon."

My jaw dropped. They decided not to tell me that they were coming to teach my gym class! I looked at Zach and saw him trying not to laugh at my gawking face.

"You knew didn't you!" I said letting go and hitting his arm.

"Well, what can I say Gallagher Girl, I knew and maybe the gym clothes incident wasn't little miss bitchy's fault." he said.

"You didn't!" I said hitting him again.

"First OWW stop hitting me, and second of course I did because I knew Joe would have a heart attack no matter what you wore between the two options you had."

"Oh you are so going to get it later!" I said and kicked his feet out from under him.

"Ms. Morgan Mr. Goode would you like to come and demonstrate for the class?" Joe said looking at us like a scolding parent to his miss behaving children.

"Sure." Zach said jumping up and pulling me out to the big mat placed on the floor in front of the whole class. I couldn't believe what I had just gotten myself into.

"You ready?" I said getting into my usual sparing stance. Did I forget to mention that this is a normal occurrence for Zach and I. We have a room set up in the basement of the house set up for sparing actually, because Joey Abby and Mom insisted on us knowing how to defend ourselves.

"Always." he said getting into his stance.

"And begin." Joey called.

We wasted no time. Zach lunged at me the second Joe called begin and I jumped to the side and out of the way, rolling over to the other side of the mat before he could recover and come after me. He then went to punch me with his right hand after recovering and I quickly grabbed it pushing him behind me by using his momentum against me and tried flipping over me, but he grabbed me mid flip and threw me down onto his shoulder. I then kicked and flailed around until he dropped me on the ground and I rolled over trying to recover, but he grabbed my leg pulling me back towards him. I then let him pull me closer and I flipped him down so his stomach was on the floor and sat on his back so my knees were crushing his shoulder blades and both his arms were pinned behind him twisted at a painful angle.

"I win." I said and put my arm up out to help him up, but he pulled me down and pinned me the exact way I had just pinned him.

"Rule Number 1 Gallagher Girl, never help the enemy." he said and loosened his grip a bit which I used to my advantage.

"Rule Number 2 Blackthorne Boy, a fight isn't over until some one is knocked out or bound." I corrected and flipped us over so I was crushing him with my body weight and then jumped up and waited for him to do the same. We then got back into our fighting groove. The fight went on for another 20 minutes until I had Zach pinned at safety pin point and pinched a nerve rendering him paralyzed until I pinched his pulse point in his neck or in this case, Joe did, cause I wouldn't do it.

"I win for real now." I said laughing in his face.

"Fine, but I'm gonna get you next time." he said.

"Maybe or maybe not." I said and punched him in the stomach and ran away to the other side of the gym with him chasing right after me. Then after multiple times of him chasing me around the gym I stood in the middle of the mat facing him as he came at me and he lunged and I jumped and flipped over him at the last second and landed perfectly, but apparently he sat up behind me because he knocked my legs out from under me and I fell right down into his arms with a thud.

"I win." he said and kissed my cheek while we both laughed.

"Well that was quite the fight." we heard and turned to see the whole class, Mom, Joey, Abby and the teacher looking at us in bewilderment . I knew that is was Abby that had spoken because she was smirking just like Zach and Townsend do.

"Yeah, it was." I said jumping up and pulling Zach with me. I then gave him a high five and a hug around the waist while we laughed at everyone so astonished by how well we fought.

"This is what happens when everyone you grew up with is some sort of military member of agent." Joey said and came over, standing between the two of us with arms around our shoulders. I smiled.

"That was fun! When do we get to go against you Joey." I said bumping him with my hip so he sit Zach and Zach fell on his butt.

"How about right now." Abby said, "The three of us on you two." she said motioning to me and Zach as one team and her Mom and Joey as the other.

"You're on!" Zach and I said at the same time high fiving and getting ready to fight.

"Let's do this!" Abby yelled as the three of them got ready to fight and then the coach called start and the real fight began.


	7. We Fight Teacher For Fun How About You?

**Hi readers! Two chapters in one day! YAY! Anyway I hope you like how I incorporated things from the book into the last chapter because getting Protection and Enforcement in there took a whole like 15 minutes to figure out, even though it still didn't sound quite right. Anyway, if you have a better name for it please leave me a review and if you could please tell me what you think about how the story is getting pieced together, like if you don't like a part of how this story is going let me know so maybe I can make it better for everyone's reading pleasure. Anyway back on my usual track I'll leave it with thanks for reading and enjoy1**

 **Cam's Pov**

 _"I win for real now." I said laughing in his face._

 _"Fine, but I'm gonna get you next time." he said._

 _"Maybe or maybe not." I said and punched him in the stomach and ran away to the other side of the gym with him chasing right after me. Then after multiple times of him chasing me around the gym I stood in the middle of the mat facing him as he came at me and he lunged and I jumped and flipped over him at the last second and landed perfectly, but apparently he sat up behind me because he knocked my legs out from under me and I fell right down into his arms with a thud._

 _"I win." he said and kissed my cheek while we both laughed._

 _"Well that was quite the fight." we heard and turned to see the whole class, Mom, Joey, Abby and the teacher looking at us in bewilderment . I knew that is was Abby that had spoken because she was smirking just like Zach and Townsend do._

 _"Yeah, it was." I said jumping up and pulling Zach with me. I then gave him a high five and a hug around the waist while we laughed at everyone so astonished by how well we fought._

 _"This is what happens when everyone you grew up with is some sort of military member or agent." Joey said and came over, standing between the two of us with arms around our shoulders. I smiled._

 _"That was fun! When do we get to go against you Joey." I said bumping him with my hip so he hit Zach and Zach fell on his butt._

 _"How about right now." Abby said, "The three of us on you two." she said motioning to me and Zach as one team and her Mom and Joey as the other._

 _"You're on!" Zach and I said at the same time high fiving and getting ready to fight._

 _"Let's do this!" Abby yelled as the three of them got ready to fight and then the coach called start and the real fight began._

Joey came at me and Zach first. He lunged for the open space between us hoping to get an opening and take both of us down with a shot to the temple each, but when he stuck his arms out to punch we flipped him over and he landed on the ground behind us as we ran so we were in between him and Mom and Abby. The three of them then made a circle around us and we went back to back, with Zach facing Joey and me facing Abby and Mom. I heard the two of them fighting behind me, and I knew it was time to face Mom and Abby. I knew that this was going to be really hard, probably next to impossible, but I know them, their signature moves and I have their blood running through my veins. I had hope for victory.

"Come on kiddo, do you actually think that you can beat me?" Mom said going head to head with me while Abby stood back.

"Yeah, I have hope." I said with an evil glint in my eye and she knew that I had some sort of trick up my sleeve, I decided it was best to pull that out first and it would hopefully take one of them out.

I took a few steps back and then started running at Mom. I then did a few front and back handsprings and then used my momentum to throw myself up in the air. I then came down right in between Abby and Mom, but didn't hit the floor because I was holding myself up on Mom's shoulder and swinging my feet behind me. I then caught Abby off guard and pushed off Mom's shoulders and came down on hers with my feet and then punched her hard in the temple taking her down, and then jumped off catching her as she went down and placing her softly on the ground, then faced Mom again.

"Nice move kiddo, but I don't think your going to get me." she said.

"We'll just see about that." I said

"Let's make a deal, I win you do the laundry, clean the house and cook for a month. You win and you and Zach can go off on your own during this class to fight and actually have a chance at having fun with this course."

"Deal." I said sticking my hand out with one more trick up my sleeve, but this time it occurred to me before I could give and accidental warning.

When Mom grabbed my hand to shake on the deal, we shook hands. Up and down once. Up and down twice, Up a third time and I launched up and landed sitting on her shoudlers. I then shrunk down to be in a place where she was almost giving me a piggy back ride. I knew that this was a spot that was really hard to get people off of so I knew she would have a difficult time and while she was struggling to get me off I pinched a nerve in her neck sending her into unconsciousness. I then jumped off her back and caught her placing her softly on the floor. I then turned to see Zach and Joey still fighting.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, now that you've taken out your opponents how about we take down the toughest one down together with the old WWATYDF (pronounce watt-yid[silent f]) Way." he said. I was so happy! We haven't used the When We Are together You Done For Way since last time we were fighting on the same side. I literally love this maneuver and it only works in a few specific situations like this one.

"I'd love too." I said and ran up behind him as he bent down and I jumped up on his shoulders.

"You ready?" he asked smirking.

"Always." I said smirking right back and we set to work. I took a flying leap off of Zach's shoulder's and using one foot bounced off the top of Joey's head. I then jumped up even higher and came down behind him with a flip. I then turned to face him and Zach and I made eye contact knowing exactly what we needed to do. We both went for big round house kicks to his head, and un surprisingly he caught both of them and tried to flip us both over,but we had other plans. We used our new found momentum from Joey trying to flip us and jumped out so I was about 5 feet to his left and Zach the same distance to his right. We then both took our shirts off knowing the plan and he both held them in our inside hands . We then ran at Joey and slid so we passed each other on either side of him and he threw me his t-shirt as we went. I then tied them together as we both stood on opposing sides of Joey and we did the same thing again except this time I handed Zach one end and I had the other. When we stood this time we both ran counter clockwise around Joey and knocked him over using the t-shirts. I then leapt over to the middle and pinned him with my knees digging into his rib cage and both arms held high above his head.

"Zach and I won. Screw the rules this time and let it be over Joey." I said getting off of him and sticking my hand out to help him up and he took it gratefully.

We then walked over to Mom and Abby pinched their pulse points and making them wake up with a jolt.

"Morning." I said sarcastically while laughing.

They both laughed as well and I stuck out my hands helping them up, but as soon as they were up, I lost my footing and fell into Zach's arms. I smiled.

"Nice moves Blackthorne Boy." I said smirking.

"Same to you, but I want my smirk back." he said and full on kissed me right there in the middle of gym class.

"Wait a minute!" Tina screamed furiously storming up to us and shoving me off of Zach and onto the ground then running up to the coach while whinning. "This isn't fair! This whole course is biased towards these two. It's her relatives teaching this course so they're just going to give her good grades! That's not fair! And the two of them shouldn't be allowed near each other. I mean look at poor Zachy he looks so miserable with the girl always forcing herself on him."

"Excuse me Tina, but you just jealous because I love Cammie and not you! Your just a skanky little low life bitch that's been picking on her for years and I'm not going to let you do it any more so back the fuck off!" Zach said getting up and glaring at her. He then pulled me up and threw his arms around me and held me close not letting me go even after the coach yell.

"Mr. Goode!" The coach said, "You are going to be in detention today after school for the language and Ms. Morgan along with you for the PDA in the middle of class." and I immediately blushed deep red.

"Yes sir..." we said quickly.

"We'll pick you up at four." Joey said as he Abby and Mom left after giving us hugs.

"See you then." I said with a giggle and a smile.

"Wait a minute one more thing." the coach said turning to the whole class as we all tried to run away to the locker rooms, "Ms. Walters, you will also be in detention from tomorrow on for... for getting on my nerves and you are to report to the principals office for rough unauthorized by class physical contact with Ms. Morgan."

I was happy the rest of that day. It was good week too. Zach and I are together and happy, and we also haven't been interrupted by Tina since she was suspended until next week. I can't wait for the next gym class next week!


	8. A Day For Our Love And Only That

**Hi readers! I don't have anything to say this chapter so I'll go ahead and skip to the thanks for reading and enjoy! :)**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"Nice moves Blackthorne Boy." I said smirking._

 _"Same to you, but I want my smirk back." he said and full on kissed me right there in the middle of gym class._

 _"Wait a minute!" Tina screamed furiously storming up to us and shoving me off of Zach and onto the ground then running up to the coach while whinning. "This isn't fair! This whole course is biased towards these two. It's her relatives teaching this course so they're just going to give her good grades! That's not fair! And the two of them shouldn't be allowed near each other. I mean look at poor Zachy he looks so miserable with that girl always forcing herself on him."_

 _"Excuse me Tina, but you're just jealous because I love Cammie and not you! Your just a skanky little low life bitch that's been picking on her for years and I'm not going to let you do it any more so back the fuck off!" Zach said getting up and glaring at her. He then pulled me up and threw his arms around me and held me close not letting me go even after the coach yelled._

 _"Mr. Goode!" The coach said, "You are going to be in detention today after school for the language and Ms. Morgan along with you for the PDA in the middle of class." and I immediately blushed deep red._

 _"Yes sir..." we said quickly._

 _"We'll pick you up at four." Joey said as he Abby and Mom left after giving us hugs._

 _"See you then." I said with a giggle and a smile._

 _"Wait a minute one more thing." the coach said turning to the whole class as we all tried to run away to the locker rooms, "Ms. Walters, you will also be in detention from tomorrow on for... for getting on my nerves and you are to report to the principals office for rough unauthorized by class physical contact with Ms. Morgan."_

 _I was happy the rest of that day. It was good week too. Zach and I are together and happy, and we also haven't been interrupted by Tina since she was suspended until next week. I can't wait for the next gym class next week!_

Zach and I had detention that Tuesday after school and it was fine. We got to sit next to each other for awhile, and then the coach had us cleaning out the equipment closets. We heard that Tina was put on janitorial staff temporarily after school for all of this coming week, and was suspended the rest of this week for engaging in 'rough unauthorized by class contact' with me. Yay! I didn't have to deal with Satan's apprentice for this week, but she is no doubt going to be super mean and bitchy with coming week because some how all of her problems are my fault.

Anyway, its Saturday morning and Zach and I have nothing to do, but I had an idea.

"Hey Zach..." I said shaking his shoulder.

"Yeah Cam." he said, did I mention that I got him to call me Cam a little more frequently?

"Well, I was thinking, why don't we pay a little visit to good old Dina." I said smiling.

"I think that is a great idea, as she will be excited to hear that we are finally going out." he said kissing my forehead.

"Yeah! Come one let's go!" I said jumping off the couch and heading for the stairs so I could change out of my pjs. Did I mention that it's five in the morning because we are both used to getting up so early to see each other on the weekends?

"We need someone to drive us." he said.

"I a friend." I said smiling and running up the stairs.

When I reached the top of the stairs I went into my room and I jumped in the shower. When I came out ten minutes later, I went over to my collection of clothes and started to decide what to wear, and then I chose the perfect outfit. I chose black ripped up skinny jeans, a turquoise-ish aquamariney tank top that was tight for about 8 inches on the top and then flowy and ruffled on the bottom. I then grabbed my navy seals hoodie and put in a draw string bag along with my phone wallet get out of jail/trouble free cards from Mom(there are perks to being the daughter of a retired Admiral) and sunglasses. I then walked towards the door of my room, grabbing my black leather jacket along the way and descended the stairs to see Zach waiting for me.

He was wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a turquoise-ish top with black faded writing and a black leather jacket. I laughed. We are literally wearing like the same thing, then he saw it too and laughed along. We then left went into the kitchen and grabbed a paper and pen writing a note for Mom Joey and Abby telling them we went out for a bit and would at most be back before the end of Sunday. (We like to go on adventures okay don't judge!)

After we left the note in a noticeable place, (A.K.A. rewrote it three times and taped it to the foreheads of each of the three adults in the house) and then put on or shoes. I chose my black and white trainers and Zach choosing his black and white trainers as we chose to go with the matchy couple look. We then headed out to the garage and Zach said, "So where is this friend you have that is going to take us somewhere at 5 in the morning."

"Right here." I said and pulled a big old rag off of my Dad's old Harley.

"Nice bike." Zach said raising his eyebrows and smirking at the awesome piece of machinery before him that I had kept in pristine condition so that if my dad ever came back at least the state of his bike would be the same.

"It was my dad's before he went MIA." I said frowning a bit, "We can take it out as long as we go the speed limit and obey all laws as to not get caught without a license." I said as we are only 14 just turning 15.

"Agreed, jump on and hold on tight I'll drive." he said getting excited.

"No way!" I said "It's my dad's bike I'm driving, cause if you scratched it or broke it, Mom Joey and Abby would kill you, if it was me, then maybe I can fix it before they notice."

"Fine you demon spawn." he said as I walked over and grabbed the garage door control and hit the button on the remote before placing it in Zach's hand.

"First, Demon spawn is someone we hopefully don't see until next week. Second, you wear the bag and after we exit the garage hit the button and close the door, then put it in the bag. Third and Finally put this on." I said handing him a helmet which he took and put on his head, while I did the same with mine.

"Let's go Gallagher Girl." he said and hit the top of my helmet jokingly.

"Let's do this!" I said jumping up and down, then I grabbed the bike and walked it out of the now open garage. I then jumped on while Zach put the remote in my bag and put the bad in the storage compartment. He then jumped on behind me and I revved the engine a little bit while driving away down the street.

We were on the bike for a total of 4 hours, but took two thirty minute breaks so we arrived in Raleigh by 10:45ish. Our first stop was Dina's Diner.

When we reached Dina's we parked in the back lot by the kitchen and went around through the front doors and sat in our normal seats. We waited for about five minutes then Dina came and said, "Good morning can I-" but then she stopped when she noticed it was us.

"Oh hello you two!" she said happily unlike her monotone before.

"Morning Dina!" we said smiling.

"I thought you kids only came every other weekend, extra weekend down here Cam?" she asked.

"Actually, Zach's school and mine are doing an exchange so he is staying at my house with me and we were thinking that we would come down here every weekend until the end of the exchange in June." I said happily elbowing Zach in the ribs to which he smirked.

"That is great. So are-" she said but Zach and I cut her off.

"So are you two dating yet?" we said looking at each other laughing and then Zach put an arm around me pulling me close and we said, "yes."

"Oh finally!" she said and came around the counter to give us a hug while the rest of the restaurant just looked at her, except for the rest of the staff. "Tony! Angelo! Maria! Nico! He did it! Zachary finally did it and now they are together!" she said loudly so that the three cooks and other waitress came running to give us hugs.

"So little Zach finally got the guts to ask you out huh, Cam?" Maria said laughing while she ruffled his hair and I smiled and nodded.

"Our little garzone finally became a man and got the little ragazza piccante of his dreams huh!" Tony said patting Zach on the back then heading back to the kitchen laughing about how Angelo owed him money.

We then got congratulations for Nico and Angelo who returned to the kitchen to help Tony. And then after a few minutes, Maria left to serve the new customers coming in and bring food to people around the restaurant from the kitchen. Dina then took our order and we ate and talked for a while before heading out. We then went and hung out all day shopping and talking every which way. We decided that night that it was too late to go home to Roseville, so we stayed at Zach's house.

When we arrived at the apartment building we parked the bike in an empty spot by the entrance and then headed for the door. When we made it inside then building about 5 minutes later and were up in Zach's apartment we set all out things down in our rooms and decided on Chinese and a movie. Zach wanted to watch the avengers but I said no and we watched the Notebook. I cried and was happy but still sad at the same time, and was laying down on top of Zach on his couch. It was nearing then end of the movie when I started to fall asleep, and I didn't want to but sleep was just so comforting. I then felt something move around and found myself in Zach's arms as he was carrying me to his room.

After he laid me down on his bed he went and put his pj's on. When he came back I pretended to be asleep, so he slipped off my jacket and shoes before laying down next to me and holding me close. I smiled and flipped around so I was facing him. I then went to kiss the tip of his nose, but he moved and I ended up kissing his lips. I smiled into the kiss and just let it happen, I was too tired to be mad or frustrated and too happy to be those things as well.

When we separated I then smiled, kissing the tip of his nose then saying, "I love you Blackthorne Boy."

"I love you too Gallagher Girl." he said pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead. I then buried my head in his chest and fell asleep to his heart beat again, happy that this little tune would only be mine.


	9. Meet La Mia Famiglia

**Hi readers! I'm back and i hope you like how the story is going so far. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy!:)**

 **Cam's POV**

 _After he laid me down on his bed he went and put his pj's on. When he came back I pretended to be asleep, so he slipped off my jacket and shoes before laying down next to me and holding me close. I smiled and flipped around so I was facing him. I then went to kiss the tip of his nose, but he moved and I ended up kissing his lips. I smiled into the kiss and just let it happen, I was too tired to be mad or frustrated and too happy to be those things as well._

 _When we separated I then smiled, kissing the tip of his nose then saying, "I love you Blackthorne Boy."_

 _"I love you too Gallagher Girl." he said pulling me closer to him and kissing my forehead. I then buried my head in his chest and fell asleep to his heart beat again, happy that this little tune would only be mine._

Today we woke up at 10:47. I don't think that either of us has slept that long in a very long time. I'm usually up at the crack of the dawn and I know that I can say the same for Zach. I guess today we decided to be those people who are too happy to wake up. Well we succeeded in doing that.

When I opened my eyes I saw that Zach was still asleep so I tried to move out of his arms and to the kitchen so I could make us some toast or something. Notice how I said tried? Well Zach decided that even in his unconscious state he was going to be devious and adorable because he held me tighter every time I tried to escape. I then moved so much that I could flip around and look at the clock and saw that it was 10:47. I also saw a note for Zach and I next to the clock. It said:

 _Dear young lovers,_

 _I trust that the two of you will be responsible and if Zach gets out of line you have permission to hit him Cammie._

 _I also trust that you will be responsible with the money I left on the counter. You may use it for_

 _meals, entertainment, gas(I know that motorcycle is your father's Camster) and anything but gambling or other_

 _illegal activities. (Yes, I know that you two make quite a bit of cash off of the Seraphino fighters and you_

 _yourselves down at the gym and arena.) I hope that you both have fun together today. Just be careful out there! :)_

 _-Townsend/ Dad_

"Zach!" I said turning around and shaking him, but he didn't wake. He didn't even stir, but then he moved a bit smirking.

"I'm not letting you go Gallagher Girl." he said and pulled me closer kissing up my jaw line and up to my temple.

"Okay." I said smiling, "You don't have to let go Sir Smirksalot but I must humbly request that you awake and sit with me to look at something ye's father has left on thy bedside table." I finished trying to sound like someone from the time of knights, monarchs and Shakespeare.

"Well Milady, allow me to see this note that thou is speaking of and I shall determine if it is reason enough to awake me from thy slumber be afraid if I deem it unworthy." he said in a devilish tone of voice while jumping over on top of me and tickling me so much I could hardly breathe.

"Zach *labored breath* I *labored breath* can't *labored breath* BREATHE!" I said screeching the last word and giggling loudly from my place pinned beneath him.

"Take that Gallagher Girl! And that! And that!" he kept saying while continuously tickling me showing no sign of stopping.

"I"M GONNA PEE!" I screeched and he stopped and moved aside long enough for me to hop out from beneath him and make it to the bathroom.

When I returned to his room 5 minutes later after taking the time to use the bathroom, fix my hair and pull myself together I saw him sitting on his bed reading the note laughing.

"Good old Dad." he said chuckling, "He's always known everything that we do, but he never says a thing."

"Well of course he doesn't he's ex-MI6. No one will ever get him to utter a word that he doesn't want to."

"True." he stated emotionless and then jumped up off of his bed and tackled me to the ground, but changing positions with me so he ended up taking the brunt of the blow from the hard wood flooring. "Alright, I think its time we paid Antonio and the rest of the Seraphino's a visit."

"I agree completely!" I said and kissed him.

"Let's go!" he said and I jumped off and we both got up off the floor. I quickly ran over to the bed and grabbed my jacket from the post on the head of the bed and sat down to put on my combat boots. When I finished Zach came out of his closet fully dressed in the same clothes from yesterday, except for his shirt which he switched to his deep purple with dark grey 'Seraphino Underground' written on it shirt and leather jacket with the gang's logo on it. When he came out he said, "I thought you might like this."

"I do you look great! Just like the good old days." I said laughing.

"The good old days were last month and I though maybe you would like this." he said taking his hands out from behind his back and giving me my old 'Seraphino Underground' clothes and draw string bag with our fighting clothes in it.

"I love it." I said kissing his cheek and running to the bathroom. Let me just say there are a lot of things people don't know about me. They don't know that I'm part of a gang that works for the Italian mob in Raleigh and a snitch for the Raleigh police department about the mob, but only when its vitally important like life or death.

When I entered the bathroom I took the clothes Zach had given me and quickly threw them on. it was a bright cherry red shirt that said 'Seraphino Underground on it in light grey whitish color. It used to be a big long shirt that went down to my mid thighs, but I changed it so that it fits my upper torso section correctly, but flows down to right about my belly button. It is also all cut up to look like fringe and has the sleeves cut off. I then put in my fake matching belly button ring. it is a red ruby rose at the top and then hangs down in a line with little red rubies in a line and a big 'SU' in silver. I then but on my Seraphino underground leather jacket that only hangs down to the top of the fringe on my shirt. I then went over to the cabinet behind the toilet that Zach and I hide stuff in and pulled out my little make up kit. I did big eyelashes with layers of mascara and thick winged eyeliner along with bright cherry red lip stick. I then put the makeup bag in the draw string back and grabbed the clothes I wasn't wearing and headed back to Zach's room.

When I opened the door, he was on the phone, so I made sure to be quiet. I ran over to the other side of the room and opened the other secret compartment in Zach's apartment that I know about and pulled out a little shoes box. It had my shiny black leather stilettos inside which I quickly took out and strapped on. I then pulled out Zach and I's weapons box. It had our 6 knife holsters and 3 gun holsters, and then all the corresponding weapons plus a little extra.

I took the knife holsters and attached five of them to my waist and one to my ankle. I then attached one gun holster to my other ankle and brought Zach his two gun holsters. He quickly put the phone on speaker and attached one to his waist and the other to one of his ankles. With that we brought out the weapons. I put all six knives in the holsters and one small caliber hand gun in my ankle holster. I then put Zach's .44 calibers in his holsters, extra bullets in each of our pockets and a switchblade in each of his jacket's inside pockets.

Zach then picked up his phone and finished his conversation before saying bye and hanging up. We then ran into the kitchen, grabbed the money and headed for the bike. Zach put it in his wallet which he stuffed into the gym draw string bag and then we put the over night bag and the gym bag into the storage container and jumped on the bike. I was driving Zach behind me. We drove up to Dina's and parked running inside and Dina exclaimed, "Two days in a row! Its such a treat to see you kids." as she gave us hugs.

"Hey Dina." I said as I hugged her back.

"We hate to not stay and chat you know that Dina-" Zach said

"but we promised to meet up with the gang in ten minutes." I finished

"Tony! You got that order for the gang ready?" Zach yelled.

"Right here you piccolo corridore banda." Tony said passing our order through the window to Dina while she put the little packs into a takeout bag.

"Grazie voi vecchio rudere." I called as we paid and left .

"Right back at ya kids!" Tony called as the whole staffed called their goodbyes to us as we left our favorite little diner.

We then jumped back on the bike, but found no space left in the storage container. We then took out the two bags already in there and Zach wore them on his back so we could fit the food inside.

When we were about a minute and a half from the Underground, Zach called Antonio and said "Camster and I are arriving in 1 1!" and with that the side of the building flipped inward to create the doorway for our bikes and we drove right through and onto the track around the ring.

We decided to really make an entrance so we swerved around the ring a few times kicking up some dust and dirt. We then quickly parked the bike by the stairs as the dust cleared and we jumped off, Zach on the far side me on the close one. We stood there for a minute and Antonio came to the front of the gang that was waiting for us at the top of the stairs down to the ring where the rest of the gang was all sitting around hanging out, goofing off, sharpening knives and such.

"I only know one girl with a shirt like that." Antonio said and stepped off the stairs so he was about 2 feet in front of me. With that he reached out and pulled my helmet off saying, "Camster and Z are back!"

He then leaned forward and gave me a big hard hug. "We missed you and Z, chica." he said.

"We missed you too!" I said bouncing a little bit.

"And we brought brunch from Dina and Tony!" Zach called getting a cheer from the whole gang.

"Its good to be home!" I said while walking over to Zach with Antonio. The two of them then grabbed all the bags of food in their outside hands. They then both wrapped their inside arms around me and we walked down the stairs together to the ring. "I missed la mia famiglia." I said snuggling into Zach's chest as we reached the ring and set the food down in the center. Everyone then attacked the food while Zach and I sat at the edge of the ring snuggling and waiting to take what was left over because we really didn't care.


	10. The Return of a Painful Topic

**Hi readers! I'm back after so long with another chapter and I'm sorry to say that my updates might come a lot less frequently because school has actually started up again for me. I feel so bad about how longs its been with all my stories. Its been about a month for most of them possibly including this one. Anyway feel super guilty about that, really glad I got it off my conscience and anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Cam's POV**

 _"I only know one girl with a shirt like that." Antonio said and stepped off the stairs so he was about 2 feet in front of me. With that he reached out and pulled my helmet off saying, "Camster and Z are back!"_

 _He then leaned forward and gave me a big hard hug. "We missed you and Z, chica." he said._

 _"We missed you too!" I said bouncing a little bit._

 _"And we brought brunch from Dina and Tony!" Zach called getting a cheer from the whole gang._

 _"Its good to be home!" I said while walking over to Zach with Antonio. The two of them then grabbed all the bags of food in their outside hands. They then both wrapped their inside arms around me and we walked down the stairs together to the ring. "I missed la mia famiglia." I said snuggling into Zach's chest as we reached the ring and set the food down in the center. Everyone then attacked the food while Zach and I sat at the edge of the ring snuggling and waiting to take what was left over because we really didn't care._

I guess I fell asleep because before I knew it I heard two boys calling my name trying to shake me awake.

"Cammie Bear... Wake up..." One said.

"Camster? Hello? Wake up!" The other one insisted. I immediately knew that the first voice was Zachary and the second was Marco.

"What?" I mumbled half asleep.

"It's time to go we have somethings to do. Important things." Marco said.

"Okay." I said getting up as Zach put an arm around me to steady my shaking self. The three of us then walked over to the stairs, up them, out of the ring and into the audience part of the arena. We then went down a small barely noticeable hallway half hidden by bleachers and entered the employees only room. It was a small closet sized room disguised as a janitors closet to those who didn't know the truth. Zach pulled the lever on fake power box and the sink and wall behind it slid over into the empty space where you would normally find a janitors cart. We all walked through the newly opened door way and into the back room. When the door shut the lights turned on and you could see everything.

There was a large catwalk that circled the top of the large square room and a different way down to the main floor in each corner. In one their was an elevator for all injured members. In another was the slide for everyone who chose to be childish or the actual children that we sometimes had in here. Then next came the just plain ladder that was normally used to go back up. Finally came the rope swing. You had to run and jump and hopefully catch the rope as you fell towards the concrete floor.

I smiled as the three of us stood leaning on the railing and looking over the whole gang headquarters. Most of what the gang did was good. They would walk the bad streets more than good at night and help those in trouble, and also go involved when other gangs got fights with each other. We tried to do mostly good, but I will admit we have been apart of our fair share of bad deeds. Just last week I'm pretty sure a member and a rock got into it. We call the police rocks for many reasons, mainly so when we talk on comms no one notices but also because sometimes they can be dumb as rocks.

I also forgot to mention that we have code names. I'm the Chameleon. Zach is the Shadow. Marco is the Reeper. Antonio is el capo (which is Italian for the leader). Everyone else has codenames too, but ours are the most well known ones out there. I'm notorious for blending into any environment. Zach is the same with tailing a person for info. Marco is a bit of a dark person hence his codename, and is best known for his assassin/ninja/samurai like ways. Then finally Antonio is best known for being the leader and best with weapons, hand to hand combat, city knowledge, etc. the list goes on and on, hence his role as leader of the gang.

We then all headed of the rope ladder and took turns, me of course going last as the boys worried I might fall. I then jumped fell, halfway down I grabbed the rope and slowed myself down before letting go again and falling to the ground after doing two mid air flips. It was pretty fun to see the looks on everyone's faces before Antonio exclaimed, "Cammie-Wammie-Wooo is back!"

"Alright I hear we have important things to do. I suppose that means its time for the conference room?" I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Correct." he said and Zach, Marco, and I followed him into the conference room labeled, Sierra Squad. **(like the military alphabet letter S, I don't know why I just thought S would be a fun letter).**

The room used to be a small 7 by 7 foot storage closet that we cleaned out and stuck a table, four chairs, a flat screen and mini fridge in. We also put the Sierra Squad on the door.

When we all entered the room Antonio shut the door, as the rest of us sat down.

"I want to talk to you about a new job." he said

"What job would that be?" Zach asked.

"I need the best team for the hardest job. I need you to keep track of the Chinese Mafia." he said

"WHAT?!" Zach Marco and I yelled at the same time completely thrown by this dangerous, terrifying and strange request.

"Why us? I'll go, but I refuse to let you put Cammie on this mission." Zach said

"I say the same, Zach and I can do it but leave Cammie out of this mission." he said.

"Why!" I yelled and everyone looked at me.

"Why what Gallagher Girl?" Zach said

"Why! Just Why! Why don't you want me to go on this mission? Why won't you let me go?!" I asked.

"We're just trying to protect you Cammie." Marco said.

"Protect me?! Protect me from what?!" I screamed.

"From the people who hurt him." Cameron." Zach said. That's what scared me. He never called me Cameron.

"Him who?" I said quietly and nervously almost stuttering.

"Your father Cam... they're trying to protect you from the people who killed your father." Antonio said.


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE- WHY I WAS GONE A MONTH

**Hi readers! I am really sorry for the month long absence. I am in a dark place and have been having a really hard time dealing with the death of my best friend, Peyton. I actually hadn't heard from him in over a year and then I got a call and it was him. He was calling me cause he was home sick from school and I actually had a professional day that day so he was lucky I picked up. We talked for a while and from then until he died four months later, we have been super close. We talked all the time and his sickness just kept getting worse. I begged him to go see a doctor and he wouldn't. He said their was nothing wrong. He was wrong. He collapsed in May in a school hallway. He was rushed to the hospital and they had not idea what was wrong with him. He woke up three days later and after he spoke with the doctor, his father and got a bunch of tests done we found out that he had terminal brain cancer. He was given six months to live and I broke. He was my best friend in the entire world and I could never imagine going on without him, but I've done just good enough to pass as normal for the past two months. When he was almost halfway through his six month end of the line call, I got another phone call. He had been rushed to the hospital after catching pneumonia. He was so weak, and he wouldn't let me see him. He was in the ICU for three days and then when he was finally in normal care he Skyped me. That was exactly two months ago today. He said that he wasn't doing to good and wanted to talk to me just in case he didn't make it. I didn't let him get that far though. I kept insisting that he would make it and he finally got me to shut up and stop crying. He said something to me that I didn't understand at the time but I get it now. He said, "I don't think I'm going to make it, but I'm glad I got to see my sun one last time." I was confused. I didn't understand, but now I finally do after talking to his dad and getting a letter that he wrote for me. Apparently his sun was me, and apparently he loved me. I loved him too you know, but I was stupid and scared so I never told him. I never told my best friend that I loved him as so much more than that, but those were his final words to me. Well anyway as you can probably kind of guess he died that night. After he said that he had hung up the skype call and I was confused. I thought we lost connection and I tried to call him back but no luck. I got a call 20 minutes later. He was dead and the only person that loved me and I loved wholeheartedly back was gone forever. I know that some of you might take this as a fake story. I know you might think that this isn't real because none of that could ever really happen, but you never knew Peyton and you don't know me. It all really did happen, for those of you who believe me and trust me now as I write and publish this I am sobbing and listening to his favorite song, I Can Say by: Olivia Millerschinn. I suggest listening to that song and really hearing the lyrics. It literally describes how I was victimized and bullied for 3 years. He said it was his favorite song because it reminded him of me, the strongest fighter he had ever known, but he didn't know I felt the same. He lost his mother when we were in fifth grade of cancer. His dad is a wreck now. But me... I'm a train wreck hidden under a mask of a bubbly and happy personality. I am exactly the opposite though. I'm cold and mean and a broken cry baby. I swear I cry at least 6 times a week sometimes in the same day for him. I miss him s much and I really don't know how I have made it this long without him. He was my rock. He was my anchor and now I've drifted off to sea and I'll never be found and never be the same again.**

 **Well, yeah sorry that is why I haven't been on here writing for a while, because he was my inspiration and I lost it. I know I'll continue this story soon, but I'm sorry to say I just can't do that today of all days.**


	12. My Resolve and Our Response

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter for this story! I'm excited and pumped and I kind of left the last chapter with a crazy new clue about Cammie's life. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Cammie POV**

 _When we all entered the room Antonio shut the door, as the rest of us sat down._

 _"I want to talk to you about a new job." he said_

 _"What job would that be?" Zach asked._

 _"I need the best team for the hardest job. I need you to keep track of the Chinese Mafia." he said_

 _"WHAT?!" Zach Marco and I yelled at the same time completely thrown by this dangerous, terrifying and strange request._

 _"Why us? I'll go, but I refuse to let you put Cammie on this mission." Zach said_

 _"I say the same, Zach and I can do it but leave Cammie out of this mission." he said._

 _"Why!" I yelled and everyone looked at me._

 _"Why what Gallagher Girl?" Zach said_

 _"Why! Just Why! Why don't you want me to go on this mission? Why won't you let me go?!" I asked._

 _"We're just trying to protect you Cammie." Marco said._

 _"Protect me?! Protect me from what?!" I screamed._

 _"From the people who hurt him." Cameron." Zach said. That's what scared me. He never called me Cameron._

 _"Him who?" I said quietly and nervously almost stuttering._

 _"Your father Cam... they're trying to protect you from the people who killed your father." Antonio said_.

"WHAT!" I screamed angrily. They all knew what happened to my father. He went MIA on a mission with his SEAL team. WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!

"Cam, I'm sorry that we didn't tell you. We had no right to keep it from you and-" Marco said.

"Your damn right!" I screamed cutting him off. "You had no right to keep the fact that my dad died in China from me. I thought he went missing on a mission that he was on in Iraq with Joey and Abby. Now you are all telling me that he died in China by tthe hand of the Chinese Mafia."

"Cam, did you ever wonder why we chose to join this gang?" Zach said.

"No, you said it was the best one around and we would have fun being apart of it." I said unhappily, "But what does our membership have to do with this new fact that was some how kept from me all of these years no less by you my best and practically only friends?"

"I chose this one for us Cam. There were plenty other good gangs around and I chose this one because A). Dina said it was the best on around and B). because our parents, Joe, Abby and a few of my relatives were all apart of it when they were our age. Your father was their in China on a mission for the gang to kill Bo Wong. He was a high ranking member of the Chinese Mafia, but now he is their leader, because when your father was there he kill Bo's twin brother Sho. Sho was the leader at that time. When Sho was killed and Bo came into power your father was still there in Iraq, but he sent people after your father to kill him because of what he did. He didn't go MIA that day Cam. He was killed and they stole his body." Antonio said.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? HUH? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WERE THERE! OR WERE YOU AND THAT'S ONE MORE THING THAT YOU ARE KEEPING A SECRET FROM ME!" I yelled, red in the face with tears streaming down my face as I stored out of our team's conference room.

"My father was his partner on that mission, Cam." Marco said finally speaking up.

"What was that reaper?" I asked hopig I heard him wrong.

"My father was his partner on that mission for the gang Chameleon." he said. Everyone in the gang that was at headquarters was looking at the four of us.

"Why was his life spared?" I asked angrily, "Huh? Do you know? WHY THE HELL DID THEY LET YOU KEEP YOUR FATHER BUT TAKE MINE AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed in his face before falling to my knees and sobbing. I had already been crying but I guess crying took over all of my emotions and physical actions because the crying hurt so bad I could hardly stand. I hadn't cried since the day we found out that we had to put my dad's empty casket in the ground.

"I didn't get to keep my father Cam." Marco said as he knelt in front of me. He pulled my hands from my eyes and held them in his. "They took my father and it was my request for the gang to keep an eye on them. I have reason to believe that our father's are still alive. Neither of us ever saw a body right?"

"No... we didn't." I said almost sheepishly.

"So we have no reason to give up. We will keep searching for them and that starts with keeping tabs on the Chinese mafia. When I put that request in to Antonio I only meant for me and Zach to be given the job. I wanted you to play no part in any of this. I wanted for you to never know, but that didn't work, because we need all four members of the Sierra Squad to take these suckers down and get our Old Men back." He said with a smile on his face, even though he too had quite a few tears leaking from his eyes. "So what do you say? You want to go find them together?"

"Yeah!" I said gaining a smile of my own. "Let's do it."

With that he took my hand, I took Zach's and Zach dragged along Antonia. We knew that we would no longer wait in the shadows for others to take action first. Not the police. Not the military. And certainly not our elders. It was our turn to make and change and it all started with Marco.

All the change started with Marco because before that day, he had never cried once in the time I had known him. Not when he was shot or hurting in any way, just never. He would never cry, but then he finally did.

All that change lead to a miracle too, because he smiled that day. Nobody had ever seen Marco smile before. Nobody. Nowhere. Never.

We knew that our gang could do the impossible because we are standing there doing it now. We knew that we would run into obstacles. We knew that life would challenge us. And we knew that we would have to do something. Most people found a temporary solution or an escape, but not us. We were there for answers. I mean we have nothing to lose right? Its the four of us against the world now. Forget the gang and anyone else in the picture because now it was just us and our goal and nothing, nothing was ever going to stop us from achieving it.


	13. Shit!

**Hi readers! I'm back with another chapter for Why Me! I'm excited! Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Cammie POV**

 _"Yeah!" I said gaining a smile of my own. "Let's do it."_

 _With that he took my hand, I took Zach's and Zach dragged along Antonia. We knew that we would no longer wait in the shadows for others to take action first. Not the police. Not the military. And certainly not our elders. It was our turn to make and change and it all started with Marco._

 _All the change started with Marco because before that day, he had never cried once in the time I had known him. Not when he was shot or hurting in any way, just never. He would never cry, but then he finally did._

 _All that change lead to a miracle too, because he smiled that day. Nobody had ever seen Marco smile before. Nobody. Nowhere. Never._

 _We knew that our gang could do the impossible because we are standing there doing it now. We knew that we would run into obstacles. We knew that life would challenge us. And we knew that we would have to do something. Most people found a temporary solution or an escape, but not us. We were there for answers. I mean we have nothing to lose right? Its the four of us against the world now. Forget the gang and anyone else in the picture because now it was just us and our goal and nothing, nothing was ever going to stop us from achieving it._

I know what your thinking. Zach and Cammie have to go back to school tomorrow, how are they going to be tracking the Mafia and getting back Cam and Marco's fathers?

Easy. They simply go to school and take care of other priorities and then in all their free time go after the Mafia.

So... Now you see that I have to go back to school tomorrow.

So, when we left the gang HQ we headed back for Zach's apartment. When we arrived we packed out things that e would need and headed back outside, making sure to leave all of our gang gear in our secret compartment. We then called Dina's and ordered some food so it would be ready when we arrived.

When we arrived our normal booth had our food sitting right their waiting for us. We quickly sat ate and paid before giving Dina and the others hugs goodbye as we wouldn't see them for another week.

We quickly jumped on my dad's motorcycle and headed for the highway. We were about halfway home when in happened. My eyes started to feel heavy and we swerved a little bit. We almost went right off the road. I heard Zach yelling in my ear and popped right back up into attention as he grabbed the handle bars steering us to the breakdown lane. From there we both got off.

"Hey Cam!" He said waving his hand in front of my sleepy eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm tired." I said and hugged him.

"Alright, if you want to sleep you can't sit in the back or you'll fall. So you still it in front and I'll just hold you there and drive." He said.

If I had been in my right and non groggy mind then I definitely would have said no because this was my Dad's Motorcycle that we were talking about. Though, because I was not feeling myself I nodded and slid on the bike and snuggled close to his chest as he wrapped a protective arm around my waist and kissed the top of my head.

"We'll be home soon." He said.

With that we set out again. After that I'm not sure how much longer it took to get back, but when we did I could feel the bike stop and a light shake from Zach telling me it was time to wake up, only I didn't want to. I swung both legs off the side of the bike and but my arms out asking for him to carry. He must not have been as tired as I was because he accepted the request by throwing me over his shoulder wnd grabbing everything from the compartment under the seat. When we entered the house I heard a noise and I know immediately were we in deep shit!

"Welcome Home." Mom said as she dramatically turned on a lamp to show that she Joey and Abby were in the room.

"Mom I'm so sorry! I swear we didn't do anything bad! I promise. We were good ask Townsend. He had one of his under overs tailing us the entire time. They even followed us back when we were on the bike." I said as Zach set me down next to him and I groveled trying to dig myself out of this whole that I was just digging deeper in the process.

"We don't care that you left the house for Raleigh for the weekend. All I care about is that you drove a motorcycle the and I got a call from the son of a friend of mine. The leader of your gang! He wanted to let me know about the Mafia mission that you and the rest of the Sierra squad were going on." Abby said.

"Care to share?" Joey said.

"I love you Mommy?" I said trying to not be in trouble.

thumbs down from Mom

"Joey..."

head shake from Joey

"Abby?"

a wrong answer buzzer sound from Abby

"SAVE ME ZACHY!" I yelled running up stairs and away from all the trouble I was in. But not really tomorrow I'll probably get my phone and laptop and tv and motorcycle and pretty much every other privlage taken away. Zach will probably get the same punishment. ***whinny voice*** We're in deep shit.


	14. This Isn't As Bad As We Thought It'd Be

**Hi readers! I'm back with a new addition to this story! I'm excited and I hope that you are. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the chapter!**

 **Cammie POV**

 _"We don't care that you left the house for Raleigh for the weekend. All I care about is that you drove a motorcycle the and I got a call from the son of a friend of mine. The leader of your gang! He wanted to let me know about the Mafia mission that you and the rest of the Sierra squad were going on." Abby said._

 _"Care to share?" Joey said._

 _"I love you Mommy?" I said trying to not be in trouble._

 _thumbs down from Mom_

 _"Joey..."_

 _head shake from Joey_

 _"Abby?"_

 _a wrong answer buzzer sound from Abby_

 _"SAVE ME ZACHY!" I yelled running up stairs and away from all the trouble I was in. But not really tomorrow I'll probably get my phone and laptop and tv and motorcycle and pretty much every other privileges taken away. Zach will probably get the same punishment. ***whinny voice*** We're in deep shit._

When I woke up that morning I wasn't that upset. I had almost all my privileges intact, except for my tv and motorcycle privileges. I think what scared me the most was that I all three adults that are in charge of me didn't talk to me. All they did was smile wickedly. I know it sounds dumb, but that scared me. I would rather be yelled at our have the shit beaten out of me.

Either way, back to this morning. It was Monday and we had to go to school... terrific. When I woke up I was pretty happy though. I opened my eyes and got my senses back just to feel big warm arms around me and smell the lemony with a hint of flowers and sweat smell of Zach. I wiggled around until I was facing him and then tried to escape but he pulled me closer.

"Zach, we have to get ready for school!" I whisper yelled.

He didn't move. So obviously he doesn't care about school.

"I'll tell Joey you got me pregnant if you don't let me get ready for school." I threatened. That got his attention. He instantly loosened his grip in a way where I could escape and get ready.

"Thank you." I said and kissed his cheek before going to shower.

When I finished I went into my room and went to look through my closet. I ended up choosing a mid thigh grey dress with a not too low not to high V-neck and rows of ruffles from the waist down. I then chose my dad's dog tags. I decided that today was one of the first days in a long time that I didn't need the sweatshirt (but hey I still need something of his so why not dog tags). I then put on an olive green bomber jacket over it. I then looked through my closet and put on my black combat boots. I then shoved all my books in a brown leather messenger bag with 2 inches of fringe hanging off the side. I then ended with a pair of gold rimmed aviator glasses to wear like a headband that held back my wavy locks. I did minimal make up, a little shimmer eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, concealer where it was needed and a little shimmer lip gloss.

I stuck the tube of lip gloss into my backpack before going into Zach's room to find him all ready, just picking up his bag. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt that said "Seraphino Underground" and a black leather jacket. He had his hair slicked back and a pair of black and white trainers on his feet.

"Well don't you look wonderful!" I said "And I love the shirt! Very subtle at giving away all of our secrets." I finished laughing.

""Oh come one, the worst that they'll find out is that we're part of a fighting league, we do fight like SEALS in gym class." he said.

"True, I would stop digging after that, but if I was a girl who was totally fanning over your abs I would show up to one of your fights so if anyone asks we retired because we cant make it to Raleigh on the weekends." I said sternly, more as an order than a suggestion.

"Yes ma'am." he said kissing my cheek. "Now come on let's go, we have to go!" he grabbed my hand dragging me out of his room behind him and down the stairs. We grabbed our toast off the counter and threw our back packs it the basket we had attached to the back of my bike last week. With that I jumped into the basket in the front, which was just big enough for me to sit in and faced outward as Zach pedaled away, carrying us towards school.

"Onward!" I declared laughing as he leaned forward and kissed my neck. I laughed harder and smiled more. Today was going to be a good day.

When we reached the school we parked the bike, attaching it to the normal rack and grabbed our bags heading for homeroom. When we arrived we walked to the back and sat in our normal seats. Our homeroom had been switched Wednesday of last week, so we now sat at two person tables in Dr. Fibbs Chemistry lab.

I sat with Zach in the very back corner. he sat on the stool near the window, leaning against the heater below it and I sat on my stool in front of him, leaning back, to use him a big comfy cushion. We sat there, we didn't say anything, we didn't have to. I put in my headphones and fell asleep against him, as he played with my hair.

I woke to the bell ringing about 25 minutes later and 1st period started in 5 minutes. With that the two of us headed to class. It flew by, nothing out of the norm, then came gym class.

I was about to go into the locker room and decided against it. I grabbed my back up gym clothes from my back pack and headed to the bathroom right down the hall. I then changed their and headed into the gym. I was the last one there.

"Aw Gallagher Girl! You couldn't wear what I left in your locker?" Zach said throwing an arm around my shoulder.

"How much time until class starts?" I asked.

"6 minutes 17 seconds."

"Give me 4." I said and ran to the locker room. I quickly opened my locker to find that he had left my old "Seraphino Underground" work out gear. It was my favorite one too. It was a razor back with the gang logo on the front, right in the middle in green with gold accents, as well as the gym name, "Seraphino Underground" written across the front in gold and Morgan printed across the back in gold. He also got my lucky black shorts. They were black spandex that reached until about three inches down the thigh. I know, super short, but that's how we do things in the gang.

I put on my black and white sneakers and ran out into the gym. I jumped up into Zach's open arms and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said so happy that I felt like myself again.

"Alright cupcakes let's warm up!" the coach said, "I want you all ready when Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan and Ms. Cameron get here!"

"What do you want us to do coach?" I asked ready to get physical.

"Run 10 laps and no cheating!" he said, "I'll be watching like a hawk!" With that we all started running.

"Hey Cam?" Zach said.

"Yeah?" I said interested in what he was going to say next, I knew it would be something good because of his tone.

"How about a little bet. If you beat me in doing the ten laps, I'll let you copy my homework for a week so that you can get a head start looking for Sand Storm and Wild Cat. If I win, I'll still do your homework, but everyday we do a couples thing for a week and after that we can look for Sand Storm and Wild Cat."

"Ooh. Hard choice on whether to beat you or lose." I said

"Let's see what you decide when we finish." He said

"On your mark get set go!" we said and took off flying around the gym.


	15. Not Her! Anything But Her!

**Hi readers! Welcome back to Why Me Chapter 14! Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Cammie POV**

"Alright cupcakes let's warm up!" the coach said, "I want you all ready when Mr. Solomon, Mrs. Morgan and Ms. Cameron get here!"

"What do you want us to do coach?" I asked ready to get physical.

"Run 10 laps and no cheating!" he said, "I'll be watching like a hawk!" With that we all started running.

"Hey Cam?" Zach said.

"Yeah?" I said interested in what he was going to say next, I knew it would be something good because of his tone.

"How about a little bet. If you beat me in doing the ten laps, I'll let you copy my homework for a week so that you can get a head start looking for Sand Storm and Wild Cat. If I win, I'll still do your homework, but everyday we do a couples thing for a week and after that we can look for Sand Storm and Wild Cat."

"Ooh. Hard choice on whether to beat you or lose." I said

"Let's see what you decide when we finish." He said

"On your mark get set go!" we said and took off flying around the gym.

I really couldn't decide whether to win or loose. I mean we do everything I want to do with both options but I wasn't sure if I wanted to hangout with my boyfriend less to look for my dad and Marco's or if I wanted to spend more time with my boyfriend and still look for Dad and Marco's.

I chose the later. We just got together as a couple, and some of those couple things? I could turn those into missions. I'm good like that. Zach wouldn't suspect a thing either because he'll just be happy that we get to be together.

I slowed down and let Zach get a few steps in front of me before we both crossed over the finish line and sat on the bleachers with our water bottles. I laughed. "Happy?"

"Of course I am Gallagher Girl." He said shooting water from his squeezey bottle in my face.

"ZACH!" I said turning away pretending to be angry.

"I'm sorry Cam, are you okay?"

"I'm…" I trailed off.

"Cam?" He leaned closer. "You okay?"

"I…" he was now holding my head up to make my eyes meet him and he saw the mischievous glint in my eyes as I splashed him in the face and all over.

"CAMMIE!" He yelled.

"Oh no…" with that I bolted to the far end of the gym and stopped leaning against the door waiting for him to come at me. He was five feet in front of me.

Four feet

Three feet

Two feet

One...

0\. No space between us no way to move.

"Cammie." He said as I jokingly tried to shove him off and run some more.

"Now your in for it." He said and held both my arms down.

"Zach..." I trailed off confused. He knew how much I didn't appreciate being trapped somewhere. He knew I was terrified of handcuffs and any restraints especially after Operation St. Marlen a year ago. They were he reason I had marks on my shoulders and legs and stomach and everywhere I avoided having skin showing. They tortured me. I wasn't the only one. They tortured Paulo **(pronounced pow-low)** to death and nearly killed Dian **(pronounced dee-Anne).**

Zach... there was a reason for this. There was a reason for him pinning me to the wall right now. He wouldn't scare me like this unless the threat was real.

...

...

...

The wall to our left is now half gone. It exploded and a group of three people walked through the hole...

A piece of rubble had knocked Zach the coach and everyone except three people unconscious. Macey Preston and me. I leaned Zach against the wall and was going to run to help Macey get a piece of debris off of her. I had no doubt that her arm was broken though. Then I heard a beeping. Zach's necklace. He has a necklace that Townsend gave him that beeps in when there is an emergency. I was so scared of being trapped by Zach I didn't notice it until now. I looked at the code number flashing on the back of it.

The letters were red and read, "CD-911" Code 911. That meant that Zach's mother escaped from prison. This must be her with her goons. I never told Zach, but I met his mother before. I went to visit her once. I wanted to know why she was what she was and why she did what she did even though she knew that it would very negatively impact Zach's future. I didn't get much that made sense from her. Let's just say she is insane, but also a criminal mastermind.

I quickly ran to Macey and pulled the debris off her arm and then we went to Preston who was okay, but just dizzy with dust in his eyes so he couldn't see very well. I grabbed each of them by the arm, the good ones of course, and we ran out of the gym.

"What about everyone else?" Macey asked scared, as tears streamed down her flawless and dirty cheeks.

"Catherine is crazy but her son is in that room so she won't do anything. She's not after him anyway." I said.

the school had been evacuated by then and there was no way that we weren't already surrounded by the police outside. My only job right now was to get Catherine off of Macey and Preston's tails. That is, before she can catch them and use them as hostage. Of course, they just had to be the only people still left awake. The son and daughter, respectively, of a running Vice President and president. Terrific. Can't wait to see what Catherine has planned. Note my immense usage of sarcasm.

"Where are you taking us?" Preston said angrily as I dragged them down the hall.

"Homeroom." I said. I had stash in homeroom, one I could use to save us.

"Why? So you can call your mommy and tell her you love her?" Macey mimicked.

"No, so I can save your asses." I said.

When we arrived to homeroom, up on the fourth floor, I ran to the back of the room, stashing the two stragglers in the closet. I then ran to the teachers desk and dove under into the opening for your legs to go. I then pulled the the small black box out of the corner and typed in the code 11-19-79. Dads birthday.

I pulled out my glock-17 and leaded it putting the nine other magazines in my pockets belt and even stashing one each on Macey and Preston. I then gave a small bag from the closet to Macey that also belonged to me. It was full of things to make booby traps, Aunt Abby's specialty. I then gave Preston a taser and a very brief teasers 101 lesson. I put the zip ties in my back pocket and 3 daggers strapped to each of my thighs. I then pulled the two of them after me as we left the room and headed for a ventilation shaft that would take the two of them outside safe while I went back for Catherine and Zach.

When we were about two corners away from the shaft Macey said that she couldn't keep going with her arm bouncing around as she ran.

"Fine." I said taking a sweatshirt from a nearby class room and pulling the two of them into the room. "Preston don't freak out." I said and hit Macey in the neck so she collapsed and I caught her gently. I laid her on the teachers desk and grabbed her arm feeling for the break. I found it about half way down her forearm and wrapped it tightly in the sweatshirt then taking another sweat shirt, I made a sling.

"When she wakes up she is going to scream Preston." He looked horrified. "Do not let her scream!" I said

he nodded. I pressed her pulse point and she jolted awake about to scream, but muffled by Preston kissing her. Cute. He has no idea how else to silence her.

When the love birds stopped kissing and Macey calmed down, I took them around the other two corners and too the ventilation shaft.

"Preston, when you slide down, you have to hold Macey against you. Protect her arm. Do not let anything hit it or make the injury worse..

he nodded and they held each other close facing each other before sliding down. Once they were out of my sight I ran to the classroom across the hall and looked out the window, down at the ground. They slid right out and onto the ground outside. The two quickly got up and ran to the police baracades where they were welcomed into their parents 'loving' arms (of course 'loving' because the press was watching).

I hearda crash and turned to find a thug standing in the door way. Damn. I quickly tried to catch him off guard and fight but he was all too prepared. Catherine must have known how much training I have received in my life.

Since I could not fight my way out I quickly made my way to the window and crawled up the drain pipe to the roof. I had a go bag up there too. I pulled out my repel gear. And quickly hooked up it on using a spare clip to jam the door from inside. I then stood and held fingers up in a salute type way before head first diving off the side of the building and flipping so my feet would hit then ground. I then pulled the emergency stop/ break and came down softly. I was unhooking myself when I felt a blow to the back. It wasn't a normal blow it burned. I'm pretty sure I blacked out for a minute.

Before I knew it, Mom Joey and Abby were all right there hugging me and telling me everything was okay. I looked back and saw the school burning. Zach...

"ZACH!" I screamed jumping up showing people off of me as they tried to hold me back. I made it all the way to the gym to find it empty, the only clue left was Zach's necklace. The last thing left in burned.


	16. Heart Mind Soul, Lost Stolen Broken

**Hi readers! Sorry it has taken so long for me to update I had the flu and then tons of make up work and that sucks. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

 **Cammie POV**

 _Before I knew it, Mom Joey and Abby were all right there hugging me and telling me everything was okay. I looked back and saw the school burning. Zach..._

 _"ZACH!" I screamed jumping up showing people off of me as they tried to hold me back. I made it all the way to the gym to find it empty, the only clue left was Zach's necklace. The last thing left in burned._

When we arrived home that night I sat in the training room in his 'Seraphino Underground' sweatshirt and searched through everything and anything that could lead me too him. I waited and waited. Nothing. I ran a final check and put in my head phones. I played 'Warrior' By Demi Levado on repeat waiting waiting waiting again until I fell asleep crying hoping for him to return by daylight.

When I woke this morning it was to a loud and seemingly thunderous vibration ringing and loud music. Thunderstruck... Antonio's old fighting theme and now his ringtone in my phone. I quickly picked up my phone and answered hoping he had good news for me.

"What have you got for me Antonio?"

"Ciao to you too chica."

"Come on! Please tell me that you have good news for me! I'm begging you please have good news!"

"Good and Bad which first."

"Good I really need it right now."

"I'm putting you on speaker. Your going to like love and hate what you hear..."

"Cammie!" Marco said from the other side of the phone."We found a connection between the Chinese and Catherine. I'm sending you the file now."

"Hold on..." I said. "Alright you're on speaker, I'm the only one home so go ahead and talk freely. I'm using Zach's laptop. He keeps all his personal information there and I'm pulling up that file now."

Once I had both laptops in front of me I turned on Zach's laptop. I tried his password three times, but I couldn't find the right one. I then clicked the hint button. 'Hint: The Girl With The Tattoo'

"Of course he chooses that." I mumbled.

"What was that Cam?" Antonio asked, "You alright?"

"Yeah yeah everything's great. Just laughing at Zach's password." I said

"What is it something dumb like SS **(Sierra Squad)** Shadow?" Marco snickered.

"No it's Miguel, the artist of a song that says reminds him of me. The song is called The Girl With The Tattoo, remember that day when we all got tattoos and Zach got 'Music starts the revolution' and I got 'but love makes it worth the loss'?"

"Oh..."they trailed in unison. While explaining to the boys I had pulled up Zach's secure files and then moved on to my screen, pulling up the file that was finally showing up in my inbox. I quickly skimmed the article and finally blew my top.

"Are you kidding me?!" I screamed at the phone as I used every bit of self control I could muster as to not crush the expensive machine.

"I take it you read the file." Antonio said as Marco snickered saying something along the lines of 'should have told her not to'

"You want to explain this file to me before or after I got gung-ho shooting up part of down town Raleigh?" I asked setting down the phone and turning my quickly fading control to not breaking someone's neck.

"Cammie, I'm sorry I never showed you this file before, but it was against the law..." Antonio trailed off.

"Are you kidding me?! Do not use the whole against the law story against me Antonio. I know for a fact that we all break the law regularly to try and help other people so keeping the fact that you knew my father was alive from me is crossing the line. You knew Marco's dad was alive too, but you were so focused on not getting on the CIA's bad side that you couldn't take a minute to accidentally let me find this file or give me some hint. All these years me mom Abby and Joey never knew that dad was alive but he is and he's just deep cover as an escaped prisoner. You could have extracted him but you never did because he asked to stay and gather intel. He was not in his right mind..." I was crying by now and I knew the others could tell even from four hours away.

"Cammie are you okay?" Marco asked, "I know how you feel I had the same kind of feelings when I read the file this morning. I actually had to have Carlos and Paulo pull me off of Antonio before I scratched his eyes out."

I laughed a little at the statement. I was the only girl in this Sierra Squad and the three guys all loved me like a little sister, in Marco and Antonio's cases; and like a girlfriend/significant othe, in Zach's case. I slowly calmed myself and then decided upon saying, "Do you feel that?"

"No what should I be feeling Cam?" Antonio said.

"Me cho-" I said but was interrupted by something zapping me in the back off the neck and screaming in pain and surprise."

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE WHAT'S WRONG? I'M CALLING YOUR MOM AND THE SEALS!" Marco yelled.

"Cammie!" I could hear Antonio as he tried not to panic. "Talk to my Cammie!" He said trying everything he could but four hours away was too far and we would be long gone before he could help.

I saw a slightly tan hand pick up the phone and say "Dear little Cammie is mine now as well as my son, you'll never see them again."

A female voice.

Red Hair.

Startling Green Eyes.

I was staring Catherine Goode in the face.

"Let's go brat. Maybe with you there along with them, Zachary Matthew and Arman will speak a little more."

A weak "No..." was all I could muster before a needle went into my limp arm and I lost all consciousness.


	17. The Shots of a Small World

**Hi readers! I'm sorry I was gone for so long, but it's almost summer so I'll be writing a lot more frequently. Anyway welcome to the next chapter of Why Me, thanks for reading and enjoy the story.**

 **Cammie POV**

"Me cho-" I said but was interrupted by something zapping me in the back off the neck and screaming in pain and surprise."

"CAMMIE! CAMMIE WHAT'S WRONG? I'M CALLING YOUR MOM AND THE SEALS!" Marco yelled.

"Cammie!" I could hear Antonio as he tried not to panic. "Talk to my Cammie!" He said trying everything he could but four hours away was too far and we would be long gone before he could help.

I saw a slightly tan hand pick up the phone and say "Dear little Cammie is mine now as well as my son, you'll never see them again."

A female voice.

Red Hair.

Startling Green Eyes.

I was staring Catherine Goode in the face.

"Let's go brat. Maybe with you there along with them, Zachary Matthew and Arman will speak a little more."

A weak "No..." was all I could muster before a needle went into my limp arm and I lost all consciousness.

* * *

Bleak walls surrounded me. They were smooth and shiny like the skin of a perfect apple but at the same time had a scratched and lived in feel to them. The whole room was like the walls, but the door. It looked old and oaken with intricate designs, circles like a floor pattern for novice dancers to follow. Like a flow chart or vines circling the delicate circle of interlocked flowers and letters that almost reminded me of elvish.

The rest of the room, like a prison, was entirely metal including the sink, bed(if your could even call a metal table a bed) and even a toilet. Nice Catherine. She tried to camouflage her cameras to her walls as well, but I could fix that. I was wearing two shirts, a tank top and a gym shirt. I took off the gym shirt and straightened myself out and then wrapped my shirt around the camera.

i saw a speakers at about blow height by the door with a red button next to it. An intercom...

i walked over calmly and pressed the button and listening to the raspy beep and then a female voice saying. "Smart Cameron, you figured out how to take away our visual feed, but we can get it back later while you come with us for a little walk. Say hello to Zachy for me."

"You bitch! Catherine! Let me out of here!" I screamed smashing my fists on the door.

"As you wish..." she said the not even a moment later the door popped open and I was two people in front of me. Both had their hair falling in their face. One with shortish dark hair that covered his blazing, furious, green eyes, the other with hair the same color as mine, it was wavy and grown out to a length that was almost like a man bun and his sapphire eyes burned with hurt, anger and a thirst for revenge. The first man was Zach and the second... my dad.

"Zach! Daddy!" I screamed. I ran toward them charging, almost charging into their room but I heard their pleas.

"Cammie... No..." from my dad.

"Cam stay out of here." From Zach.

I stopped abruptly. If they were both telling me to stay away there was a reason.

"Why?!" I called

"It's a trap baby." My dad said lifting his head.

"What?"

"My mother already did the same thing to me Cam. I'm just glad that we stopped you in time." Zach went on explaining, "The second you step in this room, my mother will make you make a desicion. Will you shoot your father or me. She made me choose between your father and Marco's. I chose Marco's..."

"Zach..." I said sinking to my knees, hugging them to me and shaking my head.

"I'm sorry Cam..."

"I'm not upset with you. You saved my dad... thank you. Right now, I crying for Arman, because someone has too. Someone has to remind whatever deity that's up there that people care about him."

"Cammie-Bear... Baby it's gonna be okay. I promise..." I heard dad say.

"No it won't. I need to be with the both of you but I can't I have to sit here and watch as horrible things happen to you because I can't shoot either of you. I can't do anything. I'm so useless."

"No you aren't Cam. I know you can do it. Just shoot me. Catherine is my mother she won't leave me to die. After you shoot me you can use the air vent to escape. It's going to be okay, just do it." Zach said solemnly.

"Don't listen to him Cam. He was there for you all the time I wasn't so you better kill me instead." My dad begged. "It'll be for the best. I know that your mother and Joe have fallen in love over the years. Just kill me and everything will keep going. Everyone has fought I was gone all these years anyway."

"I can't do it. I can't do it. I can't do it." Murmured over and over to myself and when I was finally calm I stepped over the barrier into their room. The door closed behind me. A box lay on the floor in front of me.

 _Shoot one of the people in this room and you all may leave with now problems. If I don't keep my promise now dearly how do I ever expect anyone to do what I say again._

 _Xx Catherine_

One of the people in this room. Okay...I picked up the revolver, aimed for the stomach and pulled the trigger.

I felt the rush of pain move through my abdomen and I knew that I hadn't hit anything major.

 _shoot one of the people in this room and you all may leave_

I was one of the people in this room. Now, Zach and my dad go free. I made the right choice, didn't I?


End file.
